


You saved my life, I'll save yours.

by Bulletproof_Angel31



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Angel31/pseuds/Bulletproof_Angel31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident messes up everything, Gerard needs to learn to re-adapt. And then he meets Frank, an attractive, pierced and tattooed short-ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'You aren't well enough to drive, Gee!' Ray told me as I pushed Mikey over the console and into the passenger seat, throwing the empty vodka bottle into the darkness surrounding the car. I took a drag of the cigarette and rolled my eyes, glancing at Ray and Bob who were sat in the back watching with worried expressions. I slammed the door shut, belting up and throwing them a quick, 'I'm fine, guys.'  
I discarded my butt out of the window and put my foot down, making a U-turn and driving back the way Mikey had come to pick me up. The tree's around us were dense, the sky black. I turned up the radio and grinned at the sound of Anthrax, expecting Mikey to begin singing along with Joey Belladonna, instead he stared out of the window. The argument we'd had earlier clearly hadn't been forgotten.  
'Look Mikey, I'm sorry.' I slurred, glancing towards him.  
'Don't call me Mikey; I'm still pissed at you.'  
I smirked and almost let out a laugh, my eyes drooping slightly with the effects of the vodka.  
'Fine, Michael, I am deeply sorry. I was being a dick, I didn't mean to say that stuff about your boyfriend. He pissed me off and I took it out on you, then slated him.' Of course, I wasn't particularly telling the truth. Yes, I was worry. But not because I had slated his boyfriend. Mikey turned towards me, his eyes narrowed dangerously behind his stupid glasses.  
'Yeah, you wa' being a dick. Who I date has nothing to do with you, Gerard! You got that?' I rolled my eyes, spotting a gap on the high-way ahead, I put my foot down. I pulled straight out, causing a few cars to slam on their brakes. Multiple insults and beeps followed as I joined the line of traffic.  
'Gerard, what the fuck!' Bob shouted.  
'Chill out Bobby! Nobody's dead.' I grinned.  
Mikey started at me as if I had lost it. Well, maybe I had. I was sick of pretending that nothing had happened between me and Pete just because Mikey was with him now.  
'Mikey...I mean, Michael, I don't even know what you see in him. Petey fucking Wentz isn't good enough for no way!' I told him.  
'You know what, fuck you, Gerard! You're just jealous that Pete chose me, he didn't want you.'  
'I didn't want him...' The truth needed to come sometime.  
'Gerard don't do this man, you don't need this shit.'  
'Ray, shut the fuck up. Gerard, what are you talking about?'  
'Why do you think Pete wants you? 'Cause I was done with him. We were seeing each other, Michael. The son of a bitch cheated on me. So I told him where to stick it, to hurt me, he set his sights on you.'  
'Bullshit...' Mikey whispered.  
'What did you say?'  
'You fucking heard me, Gerard! I said BULLSHIT! Pete isn't like that, he wouldn't do that.' For some reason, Mikey didn't meet my eyes when saying that. He couldn't look at me. Maybe he knew it was true?  
'What, you don't believe me? Your own brother! How could you do that. We've been through everything together.' My hands tightened on the wheel, slamming my foot down on the gas pedal, causing the car to speed up. A wave of nausea flew through me and I could feel my vodka buzz instantly subside, my heart crashing into my stomach.  
'You're no brother of mine! You're just a fucking drunk. Pull over, now.'  
Tears streamed down my cheeks as Bob tried to calm Mikey down. I glanced at Ray through the mirror who looked mortified, like he was going to start crying. Ray was in love with Mikey. Surely he could stop him. I squeezed my eyes shut for a second, letting out a shaky sob.  
'Gerard, I think you should pull over...' Bob muttered.  
But I didn't. I was fine.  
I wiped my face with my sleeve, glaring forward, determined to get home.  
'GERARD! Pull over!' I jumped half a mile as Mikey screamed at me.  
'I'm sorry Mikey, I'm so sorry...' Instead of accepting my apology like a normal person and saving the argument for later, Mikey's hand clamped onto my arm and he tried to pry me from the wheel.  
'Mikey! Let go of him!'  
'Mikey, it hurts!' I moaned as he took hold of the wheel, both our hands slipping on the cool material. The car swerved and twisted, causing cars to stop, swerve, beep.  
'GUYS FUCKING STOP!' Ray screamed, him and Bob leaning forward in their seat belts, trying to get Mikey off of me and the wheel.  
The car headed for the banking and everything happened so fast.  
As I cried and begged for forgiveness, Mikey hurled insults, Ray and Bob shouted, the car broke straight into the banking, gaining speed as it tanked down the hill. It turned to the side as Mikey and me attempted to stop it, rolling over, then somersaulting down the hill, throwing us like rag dolls.  
Then, darkness.

 

I awoke, straight up in bed, sweat dripping from the end of my nose and my hair a matted mess on my head. I wiped at my face, trying to stop the tears. The same fucking dream. Every night. I kicked the cover from me and hugged my knees, the air cooling me down.  
'Dreams again?' I heard a whisper. I glanced at Mikey, who was stood by the bed. His glasses emphasised his tiredness, his hair flat. He rubbed his chin as he yawned. I nodded as he sat by me, pulling me into his freezing side. Like he had done his whole life, Mikey comforted me.  
After what seemed liked a decade of being hugged, Mikey patted my arm.  
'Go shower, Gee. We have school, Bob and Ray will get worried if you don't turn up again.' I nodded and rose from the bed, pulling off my tee and going into the bathroom.  
After a long shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and my hair, then went back into the bedroom.  
Mikey wasn't there. If I'm honest, I was glad. I loved my brother, but I found it hard to look at him after the accident. I quickly got dressed and grabbed my bag, running down the stairs, ignoring the darkness of the hallway. I opened a cupboard and glanced at the variety of cereal boxes before shutting it again. I settled with a coffee. Mikey would be unhappy about my lack of breakfast, but little did he know that glancing in the breakfast cupboard every morning and then getting a coffee was just a part of my day. I opened the fridge, casting a light along the kitchen floor and pulled out the milk. I quickly finished marking my coffee and sipped it, sitting at the table. I smiled slightly. Coffee, music, comic books and my friends. Only damned things that kept me smiling these days.  
I sat at the table and pulled my notebook from my bag, flicking through the drawings. As quickly I as I had opened it, I put it back. I didn't want to relive that day in my drawings as well as in my dreams.  
By the time I had finished three cups of coffee, my mum entered the kitchen.  
'Me and your father are going away for work for a week. You going to be fine here?' She asked, pulling something from the cupboard.  
'Sure thing. I'll have the lads come stay.' Mum nodded, then left the room. No other words. It had been that way for a while.  
As I sipped my coffee, I began to wonder when my Grandma Elena, or Grams, would be visiting. Everything seemed better when she visited. She understood what I was going through. Just like Mikey.  
I finished my coffee and put the mug in the sink as the front door closed. Behind my parents. Who didn't say bye. I shrugged it off, pulled on my jacket and put my bag over my shoulder. I grabbed my keys, then stood at the bottom of the stairs, tapping my foot impatiently.  
'Michael James Way! You get your ass down here, otherwise we'll be late for school!' Not that I wanted to go anyway... I shouted, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.  
'I'm coming!' He yelled as he jumped down the stairs, his hair damp. I took a long drag, then gestured outside.  
'Let's go.'  
Mikey reached the car before I did, waiting as I locked the front door.  
'You could'a taken my keys and un-locked the car you lazy son of a bitch.' I muttered.  
'Hey, she's your mother too, ya know.' I unlocked the door, letting out the smoke. An old woman stood in her garden, staring at me. I shrugged off her look and jumped into the car.  
'Be good today, Mike. No tripping people, you 'ear me?' I muttered, starting the car.  
Mikey saluted and off we went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any mistakes! I will edit and correct anything.

I was looking forwards to lunch most of the whole day. As soon as It came around, I entered the canteen and sat at the usual table. Mikey joined me, carrying his bag and a tray, sliding onto the bench next to me.  
'Hey man.' I muttered, stealing a chip.  
'Why aren't you eating? Ray will go batshit crazy, you know that.'  
I ignored the comment and brought my flask of coffee from my bag, pouring out a cup and taking a long sip.  
'How did your lessons go?' He asked, throwing down his lunch as if he hadn't eaten in years. Fucking Mikey. He could eat loads and put nothing on.  
'Boring like normal, I ended up doodling.'  
'Doodling for you, Gee, or doodling for other people?'  
'For me...' Mikey rolled his eyes, rubbing his hands together.  
'So, by doodle, you mean a masterpiece, right?'  
I shifted uncomfortably and took another sip.  
'What did you draw? Can I see?'  
'Car wreck, Mike. Can't it wait 'til we get home, I don't want Ray or Bob to see.'  
'Hey guys' Bob yelled. I glanced up to see him and Ray both approaching from different directions. I waved and finished my coffee, screwing the cap back on the flask and putting it back into my bag.  
Bob's blue eyes shone as he slid into the bench, followed by Ray. Bob moved his blonde hair from his eyes, a grin on his face. Bob was much smaller then Ray, who was built, stocky with a huge head of hair.  
'So, the 'rents are out of town. I was thinking movie night. What d'ya say?' Bob and Ray nodded, grins matching.  
'Awesome! But what? Action, horror, romance?' Bob sipper his coke, sending Ray a look at the romance comment, Ray simply shrugging.  
'Definitely horror. I reckon we do ghosts and possessions?' Bob suggested.  
'Ghosts and possessions in one night?'  
'Hey, we could start it! Make it a weekend thing?'  
We nodded, a silent agreement.  
'Ray, you get food, Bob, you're on booze duty. I'll equip the basement.'  
'Sweet! What do we start with?'  
'The exorcist, right?' Bob and Mikey said together. 'Keep it classic, right?' Bob added.  
We all agreed, then silence fell over the table, even our thoughts drowned out over the noise of the canteen, kids laughing, shouting and talking all around us.  
Mikey rose from the table, leaving his chips behind, reminding me to meet him at the car.  
I grabbed a chip, shuddering as the oily texture hit my tongue. I really wasn't feeling the food. Bob crushed his can and Ray rolled an apple between his fingers, clearly in an inner debate of whether or not to eat it. Ray was usually the one going on at us for not eating. Well, I say us, but it's mostly me. I don't know what to say, I aren't going to eat if I aren't hungry. Period.  
'Ray?'  
We all glanced up to see a short guy stood by the table. He had dark hair, which was shaved at one side, curled down his cheek, eyeliner smudged slightly underneath his dark eyes. He wore a long sleeved sweatshirt with tight jeans and played nervously at his lip ring. Fuck, he this kid was gorgeous.  
'Oh, hey Frank! What's up?'  
Frank handed him a CD and grinned.  
'I didn't mean to bother you guys, but here's that album we talked about the other day. I thought I had best let you hear it before you slate it.' He shrugged.  
Ray grinned, his apple forgotten as he turned the case over in his hands and looked at the back.  
'Thanks man! That is real nice of you!' Frank grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.  
'Bob, Gerard, this is Frank.' Bob waved and went back to attempting to rip his can up whereas I stared up at him. I felt like a fucking idiot, but I didn't exactly care.  
'It's nice to meet you.' He said, holding his hand out for me. I shook it firmly, almost melting at the feel of his skin, his hand warm and soft. It was a weird thing to think, but it was true. I hadn't felt that way in well, ever. Not even Pete.  
'Nice to meet you too.' I said hoarsely, reluctantly letting go of his hands.  
'Well, I shall see ya'll around.' He nodded at Ray. 'Right?'  
'Absolutely, Frank.'  
Frank nodded, grinned, let his eyes roll over mine and then took off. I turned on Ray instantly, eyes narrowed.  
'Who the fuck is he!?' I demanded. Bob chuckled and Ray grinned.  
'Just some new kid I met last week. He is into comic books, horror movies and has an exceptional taste in music.'  
'And you only thought to tell me this now!' Bob laughed, leaving the mess of metal laid abandoned on the table.  
'Gee, Ray mentioned him on a few occasions. You probably just weren't listening.' I scowled at him.  
'Does Gee have a lickle crush on Frank? Someone he just very briefly met?' Ray teased.  
Yes. 'No! Of course not... Although, he is very attractive.' I muttered.  
Ray grinned and rolled his eyes as Bob chuckled.  
'I wonder what Mikey would say if he had witnessed this.' Ray mused.

I ended up not going to my last two lessons. Who wants to sit through a double period of fucking maths? Instead of going to be physically and mentally tortured, I went to one of my favourite places in the world. The coffee shop next door to the comic book store happened to hold some of my happiness. I pulled up outside, leaving my bag in the car and went straight inside. I took place at the usual booth, pulling out my phone. I had a while until I had to pick Mikey up.  
'There you go, Gee!'  
A young girl, with dark hair and dark eyes passed me a mug of coffee with a smile.  
'Thanks Hilary.' I said, smiling politely and sipping my coffee thankfully. She slid into the booth and played with her plait, looking nervous.  
'So, Gee. Have you seen Pete?' She asked. My eyes narrowed slightly and I took a sip of the coffee.  
'Not since the argument. If I'm honest, I'm glad I haven't.'  
Hilary bit her lip and nodded.  
'You know that he's sorry, right?' I rolled my eyes.  
'Hilary, your effort to put him back in my good graces is nice of you. Unfortunately, he's a year too late.' I sipped my coffee and Hilary nodded.  
'Oh, I nearly forgot, can you do me a favour?'  
I tilted my eyebrows but said nothing.  
'I'm thinking about redecorating the house while Mum and Dad are out of town. Could you do it? I'll pay you for it.'  
Don't be a pushover, Gee...  
'Sure, I'll swing by tomorrow and take a look.' Hilary smiled, rose from the booth, then left.  
Fucking Pete Wentz. Trying to get his kid sister to do his dirty work.  
I was contemplating leaving when Mikey joined me.  
'I thought I would find you here.'  
'Am I dreaming? My brother skipping school!' Mikey rolled his eyes and smirked.  
'Shut up, Gee. Having another?' He asked nodding towards my mug.  
'No, I was going to see Bert, see if he can cover tonight. Why, you want one?'  
'Nah, I'll meet you at home.' Mikey left as I threw some money on the table for the coffee, saying bye. I had just reached the door when Hilary stopped me.  
'Gee, quit talking to yourself, yeah?' I said nothing, simply furrowed my eyebrows and left.  
Fucking Hilary. Mikey had just left! 

I had just finished a very riveting phone call with Ray about what we were eating that night when I pushed the door to the comic book store.  
Locked.  
Pulling out my keys, I quickly came to the conclusion that Bert was sat behind the desk fangirling over Supernatural, unlocking the door and walking in. The store was fairly normal, the smell of coffee from next door, paint from fresh portraits and something that I had never been able to place. A peaceful smell, none the less. I noticed a few boxes stacked next to the checklist. These were the comics that were supposed to be out a couple of days ago. Bert probably left them boxed for me. I checked the clock on the wall, furrowing my eyebrows at the time, quatre to three. The school finished at three, that's when my shift would start. I remember Bert moaning about the evening shift, so I took it.  
Hey, I was nice.  
Only, Bert's shift wasn't up. I glanced around. So, the lack of Bert here was weird. I stretched out, then glanced up as I heard a muffled sound. I placed the checklist back on the counter, then walked around it, towards the back room, which I had converted into a little drawing room. I pressed my ear against the door, jumping back at the sound.  
Shit!  
Someone was in there. Bert rarely closed the door when he was in. Maybe some kids came in and tied him up, taking him hostage in his own storage room! Rabid kids. It would explain why Bert hated this shift too bad. Well, I had plans tonight, regardless of being held against his will or not, he would cover for me.  
With so many scenarios running through my head, I contemplated leaving. If I did that, Bert could be killed! But, at least I would be able to watch movies in peace...  
I have too great of a conscience, I decided. I could save Bert from this captor, then he would be so grateful as to give me a raise and cover for me, not that he had a choice in the latter.  
Plucking up the little courage I have (I know, shocker!) I kicked the door open, all superhero style, storming into the room. The slight before me was not as I expected.  
Bert had someone backed up the far wall, their pants around their ankles, soft moans stopping instantly.  
'Fuck, Bert!' I turned quickly, face red. Way to go, Gee!  
'WAY! Shit, close the door...'  
'How do I know that you won't carry on!?' I demanded, smirking through my embarrassment.  
'Gerard!'  
'Yep, sorry.' I closed the door and walked past the counter, pretending to browse at an old comic. I heard muffled conversation, then the door opened.  
'You have some fucking power! Broke the door.' I ignored the comment and the door as I turned towards him.  
'Save it for the bedroom, Bert!' I winked. Bert stuck his finger up at me.  
'Gee, meet James from the Olive Garden.' I waved.  
'Hey James from the Olive Garden.' James blushed, glancing down.  
'Why'd you come in early?'  
'To tell you that I can't work tonight.' Bert sighed.  
'What? No! You have to work!' I smirked.  
'Nope, you continue with...whatever you were doing in there. I will see you when I next see you. Bye Bert and James from the Olive Garden!' And I left.  
I jumped into the car and took off without looking back. I had learnt a few things from that experience.  
First, I would have to clean the back room. With bleach.  
Second, I had to never come in early unless Bert texted me telling me it was safe.  
Third, I wouldn't be able to go into the Olive Garden without pissing myself.

I got home a little while after, coming in from the back door, heading straight for the basement. I unlocked the door and walked down stairs into the darkness, pulling the string with turned on the light as I reached the bottom of the stairs. I threw down my bag, then kicked off my shoes, glancing around. The walls had been completely destroyed, covered in paint, pencil and chalk. I was suddenly brought back to the day of the accident, locking myself in the basement with vodka, cigarette and pots of paint. I attacked the walls and didn't give a shit. When I climbed out, everyone complimented the work. Mikey loved it. But nobody understood my anger and hatred focused towards myself. Not even I saw the pictures which were hidden and overlapping. I glanced to the corner of the room which had a huge bed, posters plastering the dark walls. Pictures of me, Mikey, mum and dad. Of me and Grams. Me and Mikey. Me and Bobby. Me and Ray. Me and Pat. Me and Pete.  
I scowled at the picture. At the face which stared back at me. Stood with Pete, I seemed so happy, I thought he loved me. But he didn't, he didn't even love my brother. And Mikey didn't believe me...  
I shook my head, tears rolling down my cheeks, trying to remove the images from my head. The little voices whispering. Why wouldn't they leave me alone!  
I ripped the photo of us from the wall, eyes blazing as I tore it to pieces and threw it on the floor, spitting on it, throwing curses at it. Like Pete had done with my heart.  
'Gee! Chill, breathe!'  
Mikey.  
He sprinted down the stairs and was behind me instantly, cradling my body in his cold, thin frame, his grip vice-like almost as if he was shielding me from the world.  
He just held me as I cried, sobbed, seriously snotted all over the fucking place. But Mikey didn't care. He just looked after me, made sure I didn't hurt myself.  
'It's okay, Big Brudda.' He cooed soothingly in my ear. 'Some day soon, you'll be happy. I'm going to make sure of it.'  
The most fucked up thing about the whole situation?  
I believed him.

To spare me the torture, Mikey removed all of the pictures related to Pete. It was like I was allergic to them, if he brought them near me, I would automatically recoil as if they were going to poison me.  
'This feels weird! I haven't been down here in so long.' Ray said, following Bob down the stairs, both of them carrying bags and boxes. Mikey had hidden the photos and was now sat in his usual spot, staring forward, his elbows resting on his knees.  
'It's weird for you? I sued to fucking live down here.'  
Ray grinned and put the box of food on the table whilst Bob busied himself with putting the alcohol in the fridge. I took a seat by Mikey and Ray slid the DVD in before pointing to the food.  
'Eating?'  
'Not hungry.' I said with a shake of my head. Ray eyed me, silent, before he grabbed a box and sat in his usual spot in one of the arm chairs. Bob took a seat and threw Ray the remote. I pulled a blanket over me and got comfy as Ray pressed play.  
About half way through, Ray jumped, paused the movie and pulled out his phone.  
'Sorry guys, hey Frank!' He said, standing up and going upstairs.  
I glanced at Bob who had opened the fridge and hummed.  
'What do you want, Gee?' He asked.  
'Beer.'  
Bob threw me a bottle, grabbed one for himself, then sat down.  
'So. What do you reckon will happen between Ray Ray and his new friend?' He asked, opening his bottle with his teeth.  
'Honestly? Nothing. I don't know, Bob. I just have a feeling Ray won't let anything happen.'  
'You think he still loves...' Bob trailed off as Ray climbed back down the stairs. Bob was right. Whether he admitted it to anyone, Ray loved Mikey. I glanced down to see Mikey asleep, his glasses half off his face. I pulled them off and rested them next to me.  
'So, that was Frankie.' Ray said, sitting down.  
I glanced back up, tilting an eyebrow.  
Nicknames now?  
Bob rested a cigarette on his lip and lit it. 'And?'  
'Monday, after music, we're all going for coffee, so, you guys can meet him properly. I think he likes you, Gee!' Ray said with a wink.  
I bit my lip and played with my fingers nervously.  
'Press play, please?'  
Someone... Like me? If this Frank kid knew how fucked up I was, he would go running. It felt weird thinking that someone could like me. Maybe I should be really neutral and not lead him on. Avoid fucking up and hurting him.  
Bob and Ray left a little while after the first movie, saying that nobody was really interested. Knowing that two of my best friends were asleep under the same roof as me made me feel safer; unlike most movie nights, they weren't.  
I found it a challenge to stay sat on the bed and not open the fridge, pulling out a bottle of vodka. Mikey wouldn't be happy if I did, but at least it would get me through the night. Instead, I sat cross legged on the beg, sketching with charcoal, with Mikey, who had woken up.  
'Maybe I shouldn't go to this coffee thing on Monday.' I muttered, smudging a the coal in, causing it to become slightly lighter.  
'Gee! Would you chill out? You sound like some little bitch about to go on her first date!' Mikey smirked.  
'But Mike, you know what happened after the first incident of someone liking me.' I stressed, running my hand through my hair, wiping charcoal on my face in the process.  
'Yeah. He made you feel like shit. He cheated on you. He messed you around.'  
'But I-'  
'No Gerard. You didn't fuck up, 'kay? He did.'  
I sucked on my bottom lip as I thought about what Mikey was saying. It would save an argument by just agreeing with him, but this was something I had held with me for about a year. This, not even Mikey understood.  
'I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning.' He said, starting to get up.  
I began to panic, closing my book and dropping it on the floor, the charcoal going with it.  
'No, Mikey, you can't leave me down here on my own in the dark.' I said quickly, eyes wide with fear.'  
'Gee, I'll turn the lamp on for you or something.'  
I shook my head fiercely, grabbing a wet wipe and wiping my face and my hands.  
'No, stay with me please.' I begged, dropping the wipe. Most of the charcoal was still on my hands but I ignored it. I didn't want to be here alone with the vodka in the fridge. I would have the impulse to drink it, then get sick and Mikey, Bob and Ray Ray would get mad at me. Mikey nodded and without much more persuasion, waited as I slid under the covers, then slid under himself.  
'Goodnight, Baby bro.' I whispered.  
'Night Gee.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Hey Gee! I am so glad that you decided to help me.' Hilary said as I walked into the house, carrying my box full of equipment. I was being my usual hopeful self, praying to the none existant being above us, about a change of scenery. Even the curtains to be different. I was wrong.  
Nothing had changed.  
It brought back some memories that I didn't want to relive.   
The light hallway lead to the dining room, living room and kitchen, a set of stairs leading to the bedrooms and bathroom. Everything was neat and tidy, everything had a place and took refuge there. Photoframes were littered on every surface, wall, as if the the Wentz parents enjoyed torturing me with discarded memories.   
'Which room we doing?' I asked, my voice quiet as I took everything in. Not that I needed too, I knew every nook and cranny of this house.  
'Mine. I thought I could change it whilst it's free.'   
Hilary lead me up the stairs, droning on and on about nothing of importance. I wasn't listening. I was too busy trying to avoid looking at a certain door at the top of the stairs and trying to keep my thoughts in check.  
'Here we are!' Hilary said cheerily, opening her bedroom door and letting me in.   
The room was fairly big, lots of wall space. A huge bad sat against one wall, a wardrobe and a few chest of drawers. More photo's took refuge on every flat space and on the walls. I was too busy staring at the walls to be bothered about the furnishings. If you ignored the pictures, you could make out so much space. Three walls had been coated in a soft layer of a cream colour, which was going to make it easy for me. The chimney breast had been covered in a flowered wall paper, all reds and pinks, all 'pretty'. I sighed. What had I gotten myself into. If I have to paint one fucking unicorn, I'm out...  
'So, what d'ya want me to do?' I asked.  
'I want a flower border.' She said simply. I let in a small breath and nodded.   
'Along the cream walls?'   
'Yeah! I actually bought a stencil kit, and then some flowered border stuff, but realised how bad it would look. So, I thought I would ask you, the best artist around here.'   
I tilted my eyebrow. Was this bitch trying to sweet talk me? Flattery will get you no-where, wench!  
'Wanting any certain colour?'   
'No. You can decide. You can choose what the flowers look like too. You are completely in control!'   
I nodded, then got to work instantly. I drew out a rough, yet perfectly straight border so that it would all be the same size. Once that was done, I used the wallpaper flowers to sketch out the basic shape of each flower. Whilst I had done that, Hilary had been a good woman, gone into the kitchen and made me a mug of coffee. (I'm kidding about the woman thing...) She walked into the room, setting down on a table and watching me.  
'So, feel like talking to Pete yet?' I had been waiting for that.   
I placed my brush down and rubbed my hands along my jean-clad thighs before taking my mug and blowing off the steam, then taking a long sip.  
'Hilary. If you are getting me to help you as an elaborate scheme so that I will talk to your idiot brother, then I'm leaving.' I told her calmly, happier then I should be. But then, I had coffee!   
'Of course it isn't! Gerard, you were the first person I thought of because you're amazing at this.' There she goes with the sweet talking. 'And maybe you should stop living in the past...' Bitch said what!  
Hilary had no idea how it felt. Having to watch him be with my brother, who didn't even know that I had been with him-  
I nodded towards the wall, changing the subject.   
'Like so far?'   
Hilary glanced at the wall, taking it in silently for a minute. She looked slightly confused. I placed my mug back down and pointed out each part.  
'It's showing the different stages of the flowers life. A seed, sappling, bud, flower, dead.' I glanced at her and felt a swell of pride in my chest as she grinned.  
'What about after dead?' She said.  
'Well, things always look up, right? Like, get better, or so I've heard.' I shuffled uncomfortably as she watched me. 'There would be more seeds, so one flower dies, another one will bloom...' Hilary's smile widened.  
I finished completely in about an hour and a half. It would have been shorter, but I ended up detailing each part too, making it all look intense. Real. Hilary handed me a couple of bills and I pocketed them without counting them. It didn't matter how much she gave me.  
'So, want to do Pete's room?' She asked with a smirk.   
I sighed, giving in. I knew Pete wasn't home. Pete hadn't been home since the argument we had after the argument. He made the excuse of a different high school, but he was just trying to get away from me. And so he should. I'll kill the bastard if I see him again. Honestly, I just wanted to have a nosey and see how different his room was.  
It was a bad idea.  
The bed was pushed against the wall in the same way as before, the room dark even with the lights on. It wasn't the furniture. It was the walls. I remembered painting endless patterns and portraits, wearing nothing. I had a sheet around my waist. I could remember play fighting, throwing each other around the room. Having full blown arguments followed by sex. This room, other then the basement, held so many things. And It was too much.  
The walls began to close in on me, the memories flooding back so fast I thought I was going to pass out. I turned towards the door and I saw it happen. Pete pulling me into the room by my shirt, throwing me against the wall as he kissed me. I closed my eyes, feeling nauseous, weak at the knees. I opened my eyes and was out.  
I ran.  
I left my stuff behind and took off. Although, I didn't get very far.  
I collapsed onto the grass out side, dry heaving and gasping in as much air as I could at once. Tears fell hot and heavy down my cheeks, my temples pounding like Bob's drums.   
'Gerard?'   
I glanced up and almost died with embarrassment.  
'Shit! Are you okay?'   
Frank ran towards me, dropping down beside me and checking my temperature, asking questions, sounding all serious. Like he cared.  
Oh shut up, Gerard! Why would he care? Nobody does. Never did.  
I ignored the whispers and stared at him, unable to speak.  
I heard Hilary behind me but was too engaged in my inner arguments to actually listen. Frank rose, questioning her like some attractive police man. Oh, imagine him in a uniform...  
If I wasn't already embarrassed enough, I would have melted. They exchanged a few words, then both entered the house. I closed my eyes hesitantly, scared of what could be lurking behind them.  
Frank was by my side again, and suddenly, the whispers stopped.  
'Hilary said you have a panic attack.' Frank told me. I nodded.  
'I put all of your things in your car for you.' He said, moving some hair from my face, causing my breath to part as he handed me my keys.  
'Thanks.' I muttered, voice hoarse.   
'No problem. I was actually going to see Ray. Wanna come?'   
'Can't. Work.'   
I failed miserably at trying to get up, my legs too weak. Frank realised, quickly helping me to the car.   
'Some other time then.' I nodded, falling into my seat. Cheeks red, I straightened up and closed the door.  
'You sure you're okay?' Again with the nod.  
'Guess I shall see you soon, huh?'   
Neutral Gee.  
Grow a pair, this kid doesn't give a shit, he's just being nice.  
I said nothing, just pushed the keys into the ignition with shaking hand, then drove away. I glanced into the rear view mirror to see Frank stood watching my car go.   
'Bye Frank.' 

My shift began and ended the same. With Bert telling me to go home. I had stood swaying behind the counter, Bert taking some calls and making orders. He came back into the shop and almost growled.   
'Way, you stubborn bastard! Get your ass home. In fact, no, I will drive you myself.' Bert stole my keys and ended up driving me home in my car, then carrying me to the basement. I tried to tell him not to leave me alone, but sleep was already upon me.   
I couldn't tell which had woken me up, my screaming or my phone vibrating. Wiping my tears from my cheeks, I checked the ID and with a sigh, I answered.   
'Hello?'  
'Gee! Is that my favourite person in the world!'  
'Depends what day it is.'   
'Very true, but it's a tie between you and Lynz, silly! Wait, have you been crying?' I groaned and placed my free hand on my forehead, closing my eyes.   
'No. Just woke up.'   
'Why are you sleeping in 'til this ungodly hour for!' Kat demanded.   
'Kat, is there a legit reason behind this call?'   
'Of course!' Kat sung. 'I demand that you get your fine ass to my house right now.'   
'Can't Kat. I aren't feeling too hot.'   
'What did you just say! You, Mr Gerard Way, are very hot. If I wasn't gay, I would fuck you. Hell, me being gay wouldn't stop me.'   
'Kat, have you been drinking? I can basically smell the tequila through the phone.'   
'Me, drinking? On a Saturday afternoon? Your teacher, would I do that?'   
'Yes. Without even thinking twice about it.'   
'True, now come! I summon you. There's food, booze and music, it's gonna be good.'   
'Can't Kat. I normally work on Saturday, but not today. 'Cause Bert had to drive me home. Not good stuff.'  
'Poor baby, want me to get my nurses outfit and come look after you?' I smiled slightly and opened my eyes, feeling a bit better. Kat did know how to make a guy feel good.   
'Save your energy for Lynz and for chasing off Bob.'   
'Please try and make it! I want to see you before Monday.'   
'I'll try.'   
'Good baby! Feel better, yeah? I love you.'   
'Love you too, Kitty.'   
Once Kat hung up, I sat up and let out a long stretch. Fuck it, lets party. I took a nice long shower, then got changed, grabbing my keys and sunglasses when I was ready. I drove to Kat's and before I even parked up, I could hear the music. I hopped out of the car, locking it quickly, my sunglasses saving me from the sun, which was terribly bright today.   
I unlatched the gate and walked in quickly. I hadn't even closed the gate when a pair of arms wrapped around me.   
'I knew you would come!' Kat sung. I could smell the alcohol on her as heavily as he perfume. Wow, Kat really had been drinking! I didn't even have chance to take her in, or who was there, as I was dragged into the kitchen. 'Drink with me!' She said, lacing her fingers through mine. I was skulling shots with Kat and Lynz before I could even say hello.  
Bob joined us straight away, stealing shots and flirting endlessly with Kat and Lynz.  
'You leave her alone... Bob! This lanky bitch is mine!' I slurred, throwing my arm over Kat's shoulder, which was harder then it looked due to the heels she wore. Kat giggled childishly, pressing her lips to my cheek, most likely staining it with her red lipstick. Lynz shot me a look but stood down. She knew how close Kat and I were, I was the only bloke aloud to be this close.  
'No fucking fair! Way, I demand you tell me your secret!' I smirked, leaning against the counter, my arm still around Kat.  
'Well, young padawan, you just have to-' I hiccuped and stopped, eyes wide, causing a fit of giggles to erupt from my onlookers. Onlookers being Kat, Lynz and Bob. I gestured towards Lynz and Kat who were still laughing.  
'Make the bitches laugh, Bobby boy!' Bob shook his head and smirked.  
'Have you heard from Ray yet?' He asked.   
'Nope. I saw the kid earlier though, he was going to meet him.' I explained.   
I glanced up at Kat, stealing the trilby hat that rested on her head and placed it on my own.  
'That looks so good!' Lynz said, stumbling towards me with a grin, tilting the hat.   
I removed my arm from Kat and stretched, everything fuzzy.   
'I, my pupils, need to pee!' I giggled and sauntered off, banging into the things and causing more laughter.   
After doing my business, I hopped down the stairs, clearly doing an impression of a bunny. The kitchen was empty when I walked in. My head buzzed and pulsed along with the music. For some reason Kat had opted to play anything but our kind of music, all pulsing base and the dropping beat. I found them all in the living room. Bob was sat on the sofa, enjoying the scene before him, which was Kat and Lynz dancing. Well, I say dancing... The two of them were grinding against each other, moving along to the music completely in there own world. Bob saw it as sexy. I found it beautiful. The way they touched, looked at each other. Love. I smiled and stole the bottle of Jack from Kat's hand, taking a long sip from the bottle.   
'Gee!' Kat and Lynz grabbed my arms, pulling me towards them. 'C'mon, be a sassy bastard for us!' I shook my head and began to pull away, everything buzzing around me. I handed the bottle to Bob, then took the girl's hands, moving along with them to the music. Giggles erupted from the three of us as we all swayed our hips, hands in the air, dancing. Honestly, I was having a great time. I wouldn't be able to remember anything in the morning, that was for sure. I had my hands on Kat's hips, who had her hands on Lynz' hips, all swaying, moving, grinding along to the music. I turned to grab the bottle from Bob to see Ray and Frank sat with him. Ray was talking to Bob, who glanced at me with a worried expression. But Frank just stared at me, eyes wide, as if he had never seen anything like it before.   
I broke from Kat and walked towards out to the yard, pulling a cig from my pocket and lighting up, taking a long pull from it.   
'You looked good out there.' I glanced up at Frank and smirked.   
'I just copied Kat.' I muttered, the air doing nothing for the increasing buzz.   
I finished my cigarette in a nice silence, Frank saying nothing, just stood with me. I turned abruptly, feeling my legs go. Frank grabbed me, helping to steady me and helped me into a chair. I giggled idiotically and shook my head.  
'I think I drunk a bit too much.' I muttered.  
'Are you fucking kidding me? A bit too much. I don't believe you.'  
'I started on shots and...'  
'Finished on Jack?' I nodded abruptly, agreeing with him.  
'You are so nice, Frankie. Did anyone ever tell you that?' I asked, my head tilting to the side.  
'Nope, just you.'  
'Aww! I feel sad. I am proper sorry for you. But nice, so nice...' My head lolled to the side and my eyes drooped.  
'Gerard, don't fall asleep, please. Stay awake.' Frank turned, as if he was going to go into the living room. I grabbed him arm before I could stop myself, stopping him. He turned to me, eyebrows raised. An electricity sparked through our combined skin, causing my eyes to widen. I almost moaned with the anticipation of it.   
'Don't go.' I muttered. Frank nodded and knelt down, playing with his lip ring nervously. I hadn't let go of his wrist. I didn't want to. Couldn't. It felt like I had been super glued to his wrist, felt like if I let go, something horrible was going to happen.  
'But maybe I should get one of the guys in here, Gerard? So that we can get you home and to bed? You might be able to sleep off the booze and-'  
Frank didn't have time to finish his sentence. Because I had crashed my lips to his. It was messy, full of me grabbing his clothes and trying to pull him closer without falling off of the chair I was sat on. Honestly, I couldn't describe it even if I wanted to. My head was too fuzzy, the voices slowly creeping up. Frank pulled away, staring at me with shock. Probably shock that I kissed him. Maybe shock that he kissed me back. Possibly just shock. I rubbed my eyes and gave him a sleepy smile.  
'I'm tired, Frankie.' I said, my head falling.   
I don't remember much after that. Other then being carried to the car by two strong men, then being driven home. 

I woke up, laid on my side, the basement reeking of vomit, with Bob Bryar sat in his armchair, watching me. The first thought was, oh my fucking god, I am going to die. My head pounded and my stomach turned. I spent the whole day laid on my bed, throwing up, with Bryar by my side.   
'Do you remember what happened last night?' Bob asked, rolling a ball between his fingers.  
'No, should I?' I asked, voice croaky.   
'You kissed Frank.'   
I sat up quickly, giving myself whiplash and staring at Bob, not caring about how my stomach protested. What! Oh, shit, kill me now. Oh, I'm going to hell for corrupting the poor innocent child. Fuck. I threw my head back onto the pillow, regretting it instantly, mind you, my temples throbbing.   
'Excuse me?'   
'You heard me. You kept going on about it. Frank mentioned it too, told me this morning when I got here.' My eyebrows furrowed.  
'This morning when what!?'   
'Oh yeah. He stayed with you last night, made sure you were okay. I came by this morning and swapped with him. I think Ray was right, I think the kid likes you.'   
I took a shower after that, pulling on a pair of joggers, a tee and one of Mikey's hoodies. Thinking of Mikey, I hadn't seen him... Interesting. I wonder where he was. Bob left once I had taken two pills and had a cigarette.   
I sat on my bed cross legged all afternoon, drawing little pictures. Mostly of me with my lips on Frank's. I sketched out his smooth jawline, the dark orbs which were his eyes, staring back at me over and over again from different pieces of paper. The curve of his neck inviting me, even from the paper, to press my lips, teeth to his soft skin. His bottom lip, full, welcoming, his lip ring shouting at me to bite it, play with it's cool surface with my tongue. The beginning of his shirt, begging for me to grab it, pulling him closer, then unbuttoning it, removing it to reveal his pale, tattooed skin. I grew hard with the thought of it, moaning. But why couldn't I remember it! I closed my eyes, groaning. I threw down my book, and slid off my joggers, quickly releasing some tension as I thought of him. I closed my eyes, thinking of the way he looked at me, whether it was a memory from last night, or from a distant dream. Either way, Mr short-arse Frank Iero had something on me. Something that was alluring, tempting, but scary. Seductive. I came, cleaned up and checked the time. It was late. Time for my Sunday night strole.   
All clean and ready, I grabbed my keys, packet of cigarettes and my phone, locking the house and lighting up. With a drag and a soft sigh, letting out the bitter taste of the nicotine, I took off down to the path at the bottom of my garden. The night air was cool, the sky a dusty blue, growing darker. I walked down the grass, crunching underneath my shoes. The woods dropped down into a valley and if you followed it right, it lead you to a lake. It was my lake, I doubt anyone other my group knew about it. I had finished my first cigarette and had just lit up my second, resting it on my lips and playing with my trusty zippo when I heard something which made me stop. I was directly in the middle of the woods, how anyone had gotten here unless they had been walking all day was a shock. Or unless they walked through my garden. I couldn't place the sound. A soft strumming perhaps? I continued to walk and the sight before me surprised me.   
Sat in a clearing, on an overturned tree trunk, strumming on a guitar, was Frank, his face set deep in concentration, his hair in his face. He looked so peaceful and at ease, as if nothing could ever bother him or make him feel bad, like everything was amazing. Nothing for him, or for me, could ruin the moment. It was perfect. The sky had darkened, the moon chilling just above the clearing, shining on Frank as if it was paying tribute and respect to him. I moved to get a closer look, twigs snapping underneath my feet and making Frank glance up, staring in my direction. Luckily I had managed to duck down before he caught sight of me, hiding behind the bushes and watching him. He slowly spun in a circle, taking in the whole of the edge of the clearing before going back to his guitar, playing a couple more lines before pushing it into his bag. I quickly took off the way I had come before he was able to find me.   
I would so have to kiss him again. Of course, he would have to kiss me back. And of course, he would have to like it. And obviously, I would have to be sober so I could remember it again. I got home to fine Mikey there, pigging out at the kitchen table. I told him everything about what had happened, him nodding and pitching in every so often, his mouth full of food. I ended up eating, realising that the three chips I had eaten on Friday had been it for the weekend. I was quite happy, but I wouldn't be eating again for a while.  
I wish I could say that I slept at ease that night, excluding the headache and the voices. But it was me, and sleep. Sleep wasn't my friend, hadn't been for a while. I didn't have a nice night's sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Tears streaming down my cheeks and in a puddle of sweat, I awoke, eyes wide and my hair plastered to my face. I gasped for breath and glanced around. Mikey had gone from his spot on Ray's arm chair. Probably why my dream had gone from semi-managable to excruciating. I sat up and went to the bathroom, showering and then changing. I skipped my regular Gee-made coffee, the after affects of the dream causing me to want to leave the house as soon as possible.   
'Mikey, I'm leaving!' I shouted up the stairs, throwing my bag over my shoulder, my keys in hand. I turned to see Mikey exiting the kitchen, ready.   
I stopped at the coffee shop, knowing that I could not go the day without my usual caffeine boost. I hopped back into the car, my to-go cup in my hand, to see Mikey staring at me with narrowed eyes.   
'What?' I asked, putting my coffee in the cup holder pulling on my seat belt and starting the car.  
'Why didn't you get coffee at home?'   
'I have music first, wanted to get there earlier.'   
'Gee...'   
'I wanted to waste a couple of dollars on coffee.'   
'Gee!'   
'What?'   
'You didn't eat breakfast either.' He ran his hand along the length of his chin. The whole ride to school Mikey watched me. It wasn't subtly corner of the eye watching either. It was full on stare at Gee. To the extent of I'd parked up in the school lot and he didn't know, too busy staring.  
'What are you doing?' I demanded, turning quickly, making him jump. Mikey smirked.  
'There is something not right. I will watch you every opportunity I get.'   
'Whatever, per.' Mikey shrugged.   
'If I don't see a change, I will ask Ray. Or Bob Bryar. Or maybe even Kat.' He warned.   
Dun Dun Dun!   
'Oh no, not Kat!' I said with a roll of my eyes. Although, I should be scared.  
The music room wasn't empty when I got there. Bob was sat on one of the desks, his feet on a chair, texting. As soon as he saw me, he grinned.  
'Gee! Guess who might be coming home, for good' I placed my coffee down, throwing my bag on one of the desks and pulling off my jacket before grabbing my cup and walking over, trying to look interested.   
'Who?' I asked before taking a nice sip.   
'Urie, Ross, Smith and Stump!'   
I almost spat my coffee all over him, instead it dribbled down my chin, my eyes widening. Coming back? No way. If Patrick Stump came back, Pete Wentz would surely follow him, right? Shit. I screwed my face up as I wiped it off my chin, Bob laughing.  
'Seriously?'   
'Contain your enthusiasm. Real bodily fluids might seap from unimaginable places if you aren't careful.' I fake barfed and rolled my eyes.  
'Real mature, Bryar!'   
'I hope that was sarcasm, Gee!' I glanced up and actually smiled.  
'Yeah, 'cause if it wasn’t, I'ma beat you so hard!'   
Kat and Lynz walked in, hand in hand, smiles on their faces. Now that I was sober, I could actually make them out.  
Kat was tall, all legs, with long spills of black hair cascading down her back. She wore a pair of skinny jeans and platform heels with a waistcoat and vest. She had gone for a smoky make-up look, her lips bright red, a new tattoo added to her neck, a L in a heart.  
Lynz Ballato was shorter, wearing a long sleeved top. Well, she had ripped the sleeve from it so that you could see her full sleeve tattoo. She had paired it with jeans and biker boots, a leather jacket which was over her arm. She had pulled her hair into pigtails and had some eyeliner smudged on her eyes. How they managed to come into school everyday, covered in tattoos and not get a warning or something beat me. Literally after they entered, Ray and Frank burst into the room, grinning like fools. I said nothing, just blushed and gave a nod as I sipped my coffee.   
Frank looked at Kat and Lynz, eyes wide slowly checking them out. Didn't he see them yesterday? Although, he had been staring at me. Bi? Although, whether you were gay or not, you would fuck them. They had the ability to make me straight. Frank had a long sleeved sweater, his hands showing off tattoos, with a pair of tight jeans. Ray was wearing an Iron Maiden tee, which belonged to Mikey. I remember buying it for him, and it had been way too big. I wonder if Mikey knew he had it.   
'Morning girlies. Bit late aren’t you?' Bob commented with a wave.   
Kat rolled her eyes and took her hand from Lynz' and walked towards her desk, kicking off her heels, revealing fluffy odd socks. She threw down her bag and walked towards me and Frank as Ray joined Bob.   
'We had a fight.' She said. Lynz hung up her jacket and pulled off her boots too, revealing the other socks to Kat's odd ones.   
'And then we made up. Twice.' Lynz blushed and smiled sweetly as Kat winked at her.   
Bob groaned. 'Now now, girls! Unless you give me a tape, no implying dirty situations.'   
I leant back against the table with a smirk, sipping my coffee. Kat glanced at Bob with a raised eyebrow.  
'Lynz, baby, sort out gob-shite. I'm checking out the new blood.' She turned to her eyes to Frank who was blushing and looked slightly uncomfortable.   
'I'm your new music teacher. That slut over there is your art teacher, but she is my baby, anyone touches and they get my platform in their ass. Ain't that right Bobby boy?'   
Bob grinned from the corner. Frank smiled.  
'Don't worry. You are both attractive, but I don't swing that way.' See, told you a gay guy would find them attractive!   
'Ah! You're on Gee's team! I'm Kat, call me anything but Kitty. She's Lynz.' Frank held out his hand from her, which she took quickly.  
'Frank Iero. Nice to meet you.' Kat flipped over his arm, rolling his sleeve further up his arm, trying to get a better look. I caught sight of a few long pale scars, hidden well underneath the ink.   
'Nice tats! How many you got?' She asked with a grin. Frank matched her grin, eyes lighting up. Maybe he had been waiting for this conversation.  
'More, but I would have to reveal all!' Kat let go of his arm and shrugged.  
'We're all friends here, darlin'.' Frank sighed, his eyes sliding over mine before he pulled off his shirt, showing off his incredibly sexy body. I mean tattoos. They were everywhere, on his belly, his arm, his chest, pale skin peaking out where no ink touched it. Kat twirled him in a circle, checking them all out with a huge smile.  
'Nice. I wanted to do body tour of baby Gee, but he wouldn't let me.' She said, glancing at me with a pout. As Frank pulled his shirt back on, I noticed few scars along his hip, and a bigger one on his navel, as if he had been stabbed.   
'I would let you do a full body tour any day!' Bob yelled, winking. Kat turned in time to see Lynz hit him around the head and growl. 'Mine.' Kat grinned, turning back to Frank.  
'Why wouldn't he let you? 'Cause he was a minor?' Frank asked with a smirk. Kat rolled her eyes and smiled as I blushed.  
'No, he's scared of needles. He's got the most amazing skin too. I would love to work on it.' Frank glanced at me, his eyes running down my body as I sipped my coffee, nodding in agreement.   
'But Frank, you don't seem to care. I have to work on you.'   
Not if I get their first, bitch. I choked at the thought, coughing and spluttering, causing raised eyebrows. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Frank ran his hand over his arm.   
'I have some ideas, we'll definitely talk. My arm is fading, so I need to go over it.' Kat nodded.   
'Any time man.' They began talking about length of needles and all that jazz, so I zoned out. Bob was still pressing his luck with Lynz, who wasn't listening to him as Ray sat texting, probably Urie or Ross.   
Having finished her conversation with Frank, Kat skipped over to Lynz, her arms snaking around her waist, nuzzling her neck. Frank sat with Ray and Bob, then glanced around.  
'So, does any music actually get played here?' He asked. Kat glanced at him from Lynz' shoulder, eyebrows raised.   
'Is the new kid seriously questioning us?' She asked in mock anger. Frank shrugged and smirked, eyes twinkling. 'So what if I am.'   
The way he spoke, caused a shiver to run down my spine.  
'Gee, defend our title, if you please.' Kat said, letting go of Lynz and sitting down on her desk chair, pulling Lynz with her into her lap. I set my coffee cup down and stood, slowly walking towards Frank. His eyes grew wide and he looked surprised. The first and last time this had happened was with Pete, when he was new. He had bad mouthed Kat so she got me to beef. But that was different. It ended up naked in a store cupboard. If anything was going to happen between me and Frank, I would take things slow. Of course, that didn't rule this out...  
'What do I do?' He asked Ray.  
'Questioning Kat's lesson. You have to out bitch Gee.'  
'Out bitch Gee?'   
'You'll get the idea. Whoever wins is decided as a majority. It's always Gee 'cause he's sassy as fuck. We get to then prove to you how much music is played in the lesson. We know, there isn't even a point to it, but it's nice to see who is better then Gee.' Bob explained. Frank nodded and glanced at me, eyes narrowed playfully.   
'Look whose all talk. But is there enough game to back up his little ass?' I questioned with a smirk. Frank smiled, flashing white teeth and stood, stepping towards me.  
'Oh, I don't know, how about we find a nice cosy spot to find out.' Frank raised his eyebrows. 'And how do you know my ass is little, you been looking?' Frank winked at me, turning and shaking his little ass. Actually fucking winked... I felt my stomach clench and almost groaned.  
'Nice. And no, I was guessing that a hobbit-sized kid would have a hobbit sized ass. Are you a real boy, Fwankie?' I pouted. Frank stepped towards me, hand running down my chest and trailing to my thigh, eyebrow cocked.  
'Let's leave and you can find out just how real I am.' I groaned, eyes closing and my head tilting back. He was putting me off, invading my personal space to distract me. I leant forward, not caring who was watching. Not caring about how fucked up I was. About the hold Pete had on me, even after all this time. Not even caring about the past. All that mattered at that moment was me and the kid stood in front of me, who I barely knew. Frank leaned forwards on his tip-toes, eyes closing and mouth parting.   
This was it. Frank and I were going to kiss, and I was going to remember it. I could feel his breath flowing on my face, could feel his lips just there, almost on mine.   
'Guys! It's a tie. Quit it before you start pulling each others clothes off.' Lynz said, shattering the façade and letting reality flood back. I moved away quickly, draining my coffee and crushing the cup.  
'Boys! The sexual tension is so thick you would have to hack it with a fucking chainsaw! You're getting me all steamy thinking about it!' Kat said playfully. Frank walked towards his bag, shaking slightly, a soft flush in his cheeks. He looked so sexy flustered. And I made him look like that! I needed some alone time. Definitely with him. I would rather him pull me around the room then myself. Bob winked and was stood in front of Kat's desk, basically drooling.   
'I'll help you cool down! Or will it be help you get hotter? I don't know if you getting hotter is possible, but we can give it a try!' Ray started laughing and began to whistle.  
'Here boy! Down boy. Bobby, down! Sit!'   
Bob turned and glanced at him, eyes narrowed.   
'Do you want me to stab you, bruv!' I face-palmed. Never in a million years did I imagine Bob saying that. Ray just continued to whistle until Bob was in front of him.  
'Good boy! Whose a good boy?!' He cooed, patting his head.  
'Not me in a minute! I'm heading to juvenile hall after murdering your ass!' By now, we were all laughing at the conversation between the boys.   
'So. Frank, Gee. Now that you've cooled down a bit, what music we gone do?' I shuffled nervously. Cooled down? My raging boner begs to differ, Lynz, baby!  
'How about you guys prove to me what you do?'   
'And then you attempt to show us how good you are.' Frank shrugged, agreeing. I would love him to show me how good he was... Then again, I had seen him playing. I sighed. These mental images and thoughts did not help the tent...  
'Guys, set up, I need a cigarette.' Kat jumped up.  
'I'll join you. Lynz, baby, help the clowns.' She said, kissing her softly, her fingers caressing her cheek before she followed me out.

We were stood outside of the classroom smoking like bad asses. The hallway was silent and peaceful, you could just hear the laughter from inside Kat's room.   
'You like the kid, huh?' Kat asked, taking a long drag of her cigarette as I took one from mine. I didn't deny it.  
'I don't know what to do, Kitty. I just can't get Pete out of my head. Every time I think I am over him and ready to move one, I find a new reason as to why I aren't. I am gonna fuck up, I just know it.'   
'Gerard. A really wise, none fucked up kid told me that I can't live in the past. That I had to look to the future. That I have to hit it head on, whether a fear or doubt comes or not. That was after Pete. If you hadn't been there for me, Gee, I wouldn't be with Lynz. She is my life and my soul. I lover her with everything I've got and more. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't know what that feels like. So, what you've got baggage. But hasn't everyone?' I bit my lip, then smoked the shit out of half of my cig.  
'Gee, answer me this. If Mikey had been in class today, and had seen that, what would he be doing?'   
'He'd be doing a background check for sure.' I joked.   
'After being a ridiculously over protective brother?'   
'He would have high-fived me and told me to use protection.' Kat grinned.  
'We all want you to be happy Gee. When you were being a sassy mother fucker, you looked like the old Gee. Frank brought that out of you. He's good for you.' I finished my cig, threw it and stepped on it.   
'You're right.'  
'Of course I'm right, I'm me! Stop living in the past, Way!' She said as we turned back.  
'Oh, Gee?' I raised an eyebrow and turned towards her.  
'Got wood?' I groaned and banged my head on the door as I walked in, blushing like a mad man. The sight of Frank, perching on the table, sucking nervously on his bottom lip made things worse. I walked straight to the mic stand, Bob sat behind his kit, Ray checking his guitar was tuned and Lynz stroking Mikey's old bass.   
'You don't play?' Frank asked Kat.  
'Yes, but my babies are amazing all on their lonesome.' I took hold of the mic and glanced towards Frank. He seemed so carefree, smiling at me. Kat was right, obviously. Although, his scars told me a different story.   
'This song was written by me. Every time I am asked about what it's about, I have a different answer. Mostly, it's about the fear of losing someone, but I guess we can interpret it in different ways.' I shrugged and waited. Ray and Lynz began, then Bob. As soon as it was time to start, I knew, my body following with the music. And we were off.   
'I never said I'd lie and wait forever...'   
I moved around, screamed the lyrics, danced, music pulling my body along. I actually really fucking enjoyed myself. When we were finished, I put the mic back, then turned to the others, grinning.  
'That sounded better then last time!' I yelled.  
'Guys, that was awesome, gotta admit.' I turned to Frank.  
'So, you think you can do any better?' I asked with a smirk.  
Everyone left everything out so that Frank could have a nice variety to choose from. I knew what he would choose. He would go straight for Ray's guitar, shred the shit out of it and bow, everyone blown away. I stepped away from the mic stand, perching on one of the tables.  
Frank shrugged at me. 'We'll see...'   
He walked straight to the stand, grabbing the mic, which was a surprise to me. He began to sing Asleep by the Smiths. I grinned when he looked at me, looking around and singing to me. I almost swooned. Frank Iero was serenading me. He put the mic back, then grabbed the bass. Ray and Bob glanced at me, but I was too intrigued to say anything.   
'Never actually played one of these...' He trailed off and began strumming a cool beat. He slapped it and spun around, dancing around a little bit like Lynz would He carefully placed it back down and hopped behind the kit, kicking the shit out of them worse then Bob does. And then, finally, what I'd been waiting for, he grabbed Ray's baby.   
'I'm a little rusty.' He warned us, before strumming a few Ramone tracks. He stopped, furrowed his eyebrows, then started thrashing the fuck out of the guitar, his facial expression rising and falling with the beat, his fingers gliding along the fret board. He stopped suddenly, putting the guitar down and bowing as we all clapped.   
'Iero, you mother fucker! Been holding out on me!' Ray said.   
'Rusty my ass!' Kat said. Bob patted his back and nodded.  
'What'd you think?' He asked with a smile.  
'Best 'til last, huh?' I asked with a grin. He nodded in agreement.  
'What can I say? I don't play the guitar, the guitar plays me!' I laughed and glanced up. Kat and Lynz were stood in an embrace, grinning like mad women. I raised and eyebrow at Kat and she winked.  
'Guys, would you look at that! A real smile of Gerard Arthur Way's face. Didn't think I would see the day.'   
'I've seen it all now, baby!' Lynz agreed.  
I rolled my eyes. 'Shut up Kitty!' I said, standing up and joining their embrace.   
Of course, they were right. The laughter wasn't forced, the smile wasn't fake. I didn't feel cold or immune to happiness. I hardly knew the short-ass be he meant something. 

We arrived at the coffee shop a little while after. I hadn't seen Mikey since this morning, so just left him to it. We sat around our normal booth, me and Frank opposite Bob and Ray, joking about Bob's obsession with Kat.  
'Bob, darling, you are never getting anywhere near Kitty.' I told him with a grin. He rolled his eyes and shrugged at me. 'A guy can dream!'   
'So, you're the only one who calls her Kitty?' Frank asked. I nodded and smiled as Hilary walked over, glancing around the table.  
'This isn't a restaurant, you know. You have to order your stuff at the-'  
'I'll take a coffee, black, with a hint of caramel. Bob will have a black with a blueberry muffin. Ray will have a latte, 'cause he's a queer, and Frank?' I glanced at Frank, who looked overly shocked at the boldness.  
'Ummm...'   
'A white chocolate mocha with whipped cream.' I answered for him. He raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled, resting my arm behind me.   
'Trust me, Frankie, you'll love it.' He nodded and leant back. Hilary stared at me in disbelief, then sighed before storming off.  
'Do we even want to know?' Ray asked. I shook my head.  
'No, definitely not.'   
'Wait, isn't she the girl you were with when you a panic attack on Saturday?' Frank asked. I pulled my phone out as it buzzed, checking my messages.  
'Panic attack!'  
'Wait, you were with Hilary!?' The text was from Bert.   
-Busy?-  
I glanced up at Ray and Bob who were staring at me.  
'Yes, I was with Hilary, she wanted me to paint something for her. And it doesn't matter, honestly.'   
-Yes, why?- I texted back and played with my hair. Ray Frank and Bob were exchanging funny looks between themselves. I ignored their confusion, and tapped my fingers against the table impatiently.   
'Gee, a panic attack matters!'   
'Doesn't matter, Ray.' Hilary walked over with our tray, resting it down and smiling.   
'Anything else?' She asked.   
I shook my head and sipped my drink. Frank grabbed his and sipped it cautiously before grinning.   
'Gee! This is amazing!'   
'Didn't I tell you?' I asked, dipping my fingers into the whipped cream on top and slowly licking it off, Frank's jaw slack as he watched me. I glanced up to see Hilary still watching us. I raised an eyebrow.   
'Can I help you, Hilary?' I asked, as my phone buzzed.   
'Yeah, I have a letter for you. It's really important that you read it.' She said.  
'Oh! Did I get into Hogwarts?' I checked my phone quickly, ignoring the impulse to look up as she rested the envelope on the table.  
-Your car is outside the coffee shop. Drop by, I have new orders for you and the supplies just came in.-  
-Now?-  
I merely glanced at the envelope and began to feel nauseous. Gerard was written in the scruffy scrawl that could only belong to Pete. Did that mean he was back? I wasn't willing to find out. I grabbed it and thrust it towards Hilary.  
'I don't want it.' I said.  
'Gerard, please, it's really important th-'  
'I don't care, Hilary. I don't want the fucking letter. We've spoken about this already. He is about a year too later and honestly, I don't give a shit.'  
-Yes Gee, now. You have your key, right? I'm nipping out.-  
'If I keep it, I won't read it. I will burn it and tear it up like he did with my heart. Now, can you do me a favour and transfer my drink to a to-go cup please?'  
'Gerard...'   
'Hilary, I am not listening any more. I have somewhere I need to be.' Hilary sighed and walked off, with my coffee.   
'Where are you going, Gee?' Ray asked. I sighed, running my hand through my hair.  
'Bert wants me over at the shop. Something about a new assignment.'   
Frank glanced at me.  
'Gee, do you mind if I come with? I haven't had a chance to go in yet.' I nodded and smiled.   
'Sure.'   
Once Hilary had done my coffee, Frank asked her to do his. She got all pissed, so I grabbed his coffee and did it myself, adding more whipped cream to it. I ignored her bitching at me and handed her a few notes.   
'Movie night tonight, Gee?' Bob asked, sipping his coffee as I handed Frank his, picking up my own.   
'I doubt it, don't know when the 'rents are back and I'll probably be working all night. I'll text you if I change my mind.' He nodded and I glanced at Frank.  
'You ready?' I asked with a smile. With a nod of confirmation, we both turned away, waving by to Bryar and Toro. Hilary stepped into the way, holding the letter firmly in her hand.  
'Hilary, I would actually pay you to fuck off and leave me alone.' I told her, pulling Frank along and leaving.

When we reached the shop, Frank stood staring at everything and trying to take everything in at once. I set my coffee down on the counter and went straight into the back, seeing a huge stack of boxes near my table. I grabbed the box cutter and opened one, to see new canvases. The others probably had new paints and pencils in. I grinned and closed the box, putting the box cutter down, turning to the door. Frank was stood watching me, smiling.  
'What?'  
He stepped towards me and closed the door, as I stepped back, heart hammering in my chest. He grinned, eyes filled with something dark, an animalistic craving causing them to narrow. Lust. He backed me to the wall, hands on either side of my head.  
'The way you spoke to that Hilary girl was so demanding...I loved it.' He whispered, biting his lip. I smiled slightly.  
'She was pissing me off.' I shrugged.  
Frank's hand slid to the side of my neck and I gasped, eyes wide.   
'I loved it...Gee, I've known you a couple of days. I don't, hardly, know anything about you; I want to change that if you do.' He told me.  
I found myself nodding. Kat was right. Quit living in the past, Way!   
'If I do anything that you don't want, or that you aren't ready for, just tell me.'   
Frank leaned towards me, his eyes closing and his lips parting. Soon, his lips were on mine. I smiled as our lips moved together slowly. I circled his waist and pulled him closer, as his arms wrapped tightly around my neck. I let my tongue run playfully over his bottom lip, causing him to groan and pull away.   
'What's wrong?' I asked. Frank blushed and I stroked his cheek.   
'I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm a short ass. Make out with you right now is very appealing, but it's uncomfortable.' I grinned at his honesty and pecked his lips before placing my hands underneath his ass and pulling him up. He wrapped his legs around my waist and I turned, pressing him into the wall.  
'You know, a box to stand on would have been just as good.' He told me, tightening his arms.   
'Want a box?' I asked. He shook his head.  
'I don't know if you've noticed, but this position is comfortable.'  
I leaned back in, but was cut short to someone clearing their throat. I glanced up to see Bert stood with his eyebrows raised.  
'Hey Gee. Put your friend down. You've got assignments to do.' He said, smirking.  
'Bert, give me five minutes, then I will get my shit and leave.  
He laughed. 'Why should I?'  
'Because I've been in your shoes. Remember James from the Olive Garden?' I asked.  
Bert shook his head. 'Five minutes.' He agreed, closing the door as he left.  
'A normal person would have just let me down.' Frank said, resting his forehead on mine.   
'I'm not a normal person. Besides, I really really want to make out with you against this wall.'   
Frank crashed his lips to mine, his fingers twisting in my hair, lips moving along with mine. Frank tasted like white chocolate, whipped cream and coffee, a delicious taste which made me want more. I let my tongue run across his bottom lip and he moaned, running his along mine. I carried him towards the opposite wall, pressing him against it, never once breaking the kiss.   
'And this wall.'   
I felt his lips tilt up and he pressed kisses down my cheek, jaw and neck, causing breath to pass through my lips in a soft sigh. I carried him towards the wall near my work bench, pressing him against it.  
'And this wall.'   
He attached out mouths again, our tongues moving together softly.   
It had been way too long. I was always looking for someone to show me my worth. Right now, kissing Frank like he about to leave me, was all that mattered. He brought out the real me. The me that he hidden from the world. The me that had died along time ago.  
I turned, slowly placing him over the table, our lips never parting.   
'And on my table.'  
Frank ran his hands down to the base of my tee, sliding his hands under it.  
'Gee. Times up. Get decent before I come in.' Bert shouted.   
I ignored Bert and pressed kisses slowly down his neck, sucking and nipping at his skin as I went.  
'You sex deprived kids! At least you're fully clothed.'   
I stood up, straightening my tee and smirking as Frank sat up, his cheeks a soft pink and his lips bruised.  
'Let's get these boxes to your car.' Bert said, grabbing one and walking out, my keys on top of the box. Frank jumped down from the table and grabbed a box. I slapped his ass as he walked past, causing him to chuckle. I grabbed a box and followed them out towards the car. We put all six of the boxes in the boot of the car fairly quickly, so I grabbed our coffee's and joined Bert and Frank by my car. I handed Frank his coffee, which he took with a grin. I handed Frank his coffee, which he took with a grin.  
'You going home, Gee?' Bert asked.  
'Yeah, got those orders to start.' Bert handed me a print which told me the names of the people who wanted a canvas and what they wanted on it.  
'If you need any more supplies, just give me a call and I can order them.' I nodded.  
'Frankie, you want taking back to school, or to see Bob and Ray, or you comig with me?' I asked.  
'Gee, that's a stupid question. The kid is clearly going with you. Wear protection!' With that, Bert skipped off into the shop. I rolled my eyes.  
'Let's go.' I said, automatically assuming that Bert was right. Obviously not about the protection part...  
We arrived back at my house fairly quickly, I ran to the door, unlocking it, then grabbed a box and lead Frank to the basement. Once we had taken them all down, I began setting up my easel.   
'So, you work at the comic book store?' Frank asked, his eyes fixed on the paint destroyed wall.   
'Yeah, I've known Bert for a while. He asked me to decorate the shop. People liked my stuff, so to make some extra cash, Bert is getting me art supplies and people are ordering canvasses. It means I get to paint loads, so I'm happy about it.'   
Once I was happy with the canvas, I broke out a few boxes of pencils, testing them. I ended up grabbing my trusty pencil from the desk and glancing at the first name on the list. 'Wants an Ironman. Only his face and hand.' I sighed. 'Frank, that fridge there? Open it and tell me what's in there?'   
'Let's see...' He said, opening the fridge. 'Well, there's a shit loada beer and vodka.'  
'Grab yourself a beer if you want.' I said, shaking my head as he offered me one. I'll stick with the coffee.  
After sketching out the basic shape of Ironman's face and hand, I got bored. Frank was sat on my bed, sipping his beer and going on about music. His influences, bands he'd seen live. I listened to it all, never once interrupted. His voice was like heaven.   
I pulled the canvas from the easel and rested it against the wall to finish later.  
'Frank? Could you do me a favour?' I asked, placing a second canvas on the easel, then walking towards him.   
'Sure, what's up?'  
'Will you be... Um.' Man up, Gerard! You aren't asking him out!   
'Will you be my muse?'   
'What?'   
'It's just, you have really interesting lines and um..' I blushed deeply.  
'What?' He repeated, looking really confused.   
'Just sit there...' I pulled one of his legs up and rested his arm on his knee, his beer in his hand. I curled his hair around his cheek how he had it the first day I had met him.  
'Like that. Don't move!'   
I pulled on my jam jar art glasses and started to sketch it out, glancing up at him every few seconds.  
'You know, every time you look at me, I'm just waiting for you to jump up and kiss me.'  
I glanced up again as I ran my hand through my hair, an eyebrow raised. Frank had a small smirk on his lips and his eyes were twinkling.  
'That's it! That smirk, don't change your expression!' I yelled, adding small details.  
'Smirking hurts, Gee!' He moaned after a few minutes.  
'Pussy. Try sitting in a certain position for six hours.' I said, starting to shade a tiny bit.   
'So, Frank, why'd you move?' I asked.  
'Long complicated story.' He said, taking a sip of his beer. I glanced up and smiled.  
'Don't worry, I've got all night.'   
Sitting in the same position, he let out a sigh.  
'I wasn't popular or anything at the other school. I had a small group of friends and we did everything together. Jack, Alex, Rian and Zac. Alex and Jack were really gay, they were together and happy about it; everyone knew. Nobody really cared either. Jack and Alex always used to take the piss outta me, 'cause I said that I didn't have a sexual orientation. I knew what I was, but at the same time, I wasn't sure. One night, we were all talking about nothing, bitching about people and shit and I came out.'  
I had stopped shading for the time being, sat with my pencil, ready. But I couldn't do anything. I was mesmerized with everything Frank was saying.  
'I came out to my mum and dad next. We hadn't seen my dad since they filed for a divorce. I told them, and my mum was happy that I was honest. My dad said that it was a problem worth fixing. He blamed Jack and Alex. I remember him telling me as a child that he was here to help, any problems and I had to go straight to him. I used it against him and he just said, that was before my son was a fag. I haven't seen or spoken to him since that day.'   
I put my pencil down and watched Frank. He hung his head and sighed. For a minute, I thought he was going to cry. I stood and walked over, sitting by him and looking at his face.   
'When I came out to school, the girls thought it was amazing. They would sit by me in class, ask who I liked, sit with us at lunch. I never liked anyone, no-one stood out to me. This guy moved into the school and he was the new best thing, popular and attractive. Instantly, he got in with a certain group. I remember one day, looking at him. My eyes passed over him for a brief second. He was convinced I was checking him out. I was walking out of school to meet Jalex, Zac and Rian and I was jumped by his friends. Called fag and spat on. I woke up in hospital to be told that I had been missing for three days and had been tied. They'd tormented me for three days. Stabbed me. The best part, I didn't remember any of it, just minor details. I told them I didn't know the kids who did it. A week later, me and my mum moved here.' He told me his story with no tears. If it was me, I would have cried like a bitch.   
'They did that to you?'   
'Yeah. Before I moved, the guy I looked at moved too. He was gay himself.'  
'Hypocritical dick.' I muttered. Frank smiled.  
'Honestly, I'm glad it happened.' He muttered.  
My eyebrows furrowed. What?  
'Why the fuck would you be glad something like that happened?'   
'Because, if it hadn't, I wouldn't have met Ray and if I hadn't met Ray. And if I hadn't met Ray, I wouldn't have met you.' He smiled sweetly.  
My eyebrows raised and I grinned.  
'Let's see this drawing then!' He said, jumping up. I got up quickly, running to the easel and picking up the canvas, holding it to my chest.   
'No. It's not done yet.'   
He walked towards me as I backed towards the wall, like in the store. His eyes narrowed and he smirked.  
'Gee.. Let me see.' I giggled nervously.  
'Ha! That rhymes!' He rolled his eyes and chuckled darkly.  
'Gerard, let me see.' I shook my head fiercely.  
'No.'   
He had me against the wall now, the canvas the only things in the way of us being flush. He took one corner and tried pulling it from my grip.  
'Just one peek.' I took the opportunity to distract him by pressing my lips to his.  
'No.' I whispered.   
Our hands still on the canvas, we both slowly placed it on the floor, staring at each other the whole time. We straightened cautiously, waiting for each other to make the first move. We were completely in sync, moving together. I felt magnetised, like me and Frank were one. We weren't touching, or kissing but the way he looked at me, made me feel, was like I was the only one on the planet. Like I was the world, stood right in front of him. How can someone who I'd just met look that way? And honestly? That is exactly how I feel staring at Frank, his dark eyes all happy. Like he could fill the hole in my chest. Like he could help me find my home. I placed my hand at the back of his neck and slowly pulled him towards me, our lips meeting hesitantly. He let his hands cup my chin, moving forwards, our lips moving slowly in sync.   
The kiss wasn't passionate like before, it was hesitant, cautious. Like we were afraid that the other would break. I circled his waist, pulling him closer, if that was remotely possible. Our tongues slowly moved together.   
If I had to say one word about the situation. Beautiful perfectly.  
One word just didn't cut it...  
He pulled away first and I trailed kisses down his cheek, jaw and neck.   
'I should go.' He whispered.   
'Yeah, you should.' I muttered against his neck, letting my teeth graze along his skin, making him moan softly, his forehead resting against my chest.  
'But just because you should doesn't mean you have to.' I straightened up and he glanced at me.   
'Why?'  
'I.. um.' What could I say? I couldn't. I had known this kid what, five minutes?  
Frank nodded and smiled weakly.  
'That canvas best be done before the next time I see you.'   
'That will be tomorrow, Frankie.'   
'And?' I laughed slightly.  
'So, you want me to stay up and finish it?'  
'Yup.'  
He was half way up the stairs when I plucked up the courage to say what I was going to say.   
'Frank!' I shouted after him, stood at the bottom of the basement stairs. He turned, eyebrows raised.  
'Just because you should go, doesn't mean you have to?' I repeated. He smiled.  
'Why?' I grinned. Man the fuck up, Way!  
'Because I don't want you to go.' His eyes widened.   
'What?' He asked in disbelief.  
'It's crazy, I know. But I want you to stay.'   
'But Gee...'  
'I want you to stay. Here. With me.'   
'But I'll distract you.'   
'I don't mind missing work time if it means you staying the night. Hey if you don't want no touchy feeling, I'm doing with that. You may have to tie me up with masking tape to stop me, although, that could potentially get a tad naughty.' Frank grinned.  
'Another night, I promise.'   
It was a start, I guess.  
'Want a ride home?' He shook his head and kissed me softly, his hand touching my waist.   
'Goodnight, beautiful.' He said before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

I was sat on my bed, staring at the canvas which was back on the easel, Frankie's smirking face watching me. I bet I scared him. That's why he didn't stay with me. I scared him away; I was being too forward. I'm such a fucking idiot!  
I finished the canvas, going against my better judgement and downing a bottle of vodka in the process, going through a twenty pack to get me through the night.   
I woke up from a dreamless night, having had a bucket of water thrown over me by a very pissed off looking Mikey. I sat up, wiping my face, the empty bottle of vodka still in my hand and the many butts littering the ashtray and the cabinet.   
'Had a nice night?' He demanded, eyes narrowed darkly from behind his glasses. I stood up, putting the bottle down, wringing out my shirt and shrugging.   
'It was restful, best sleep I've had for a long time to be honest.'   
'That's because you weren't sleeping, Gerard! You were fucking unconscious!' He screamed. I rolled my eyes.  
'Oh, shut the fuck up, Mikey! That was the first time in months that I woke up not crying, or soaked in sweat, wishing myself dead!'  
Mikey ran his finger through his hair, his eye wide. 'You have got to stop this, Gee! You're going to drink yourself to dead!'   
'Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Michael James Way. You aren't the fucking boss of me, so quit acting like it.'  
'Then stop being pathetic!' He shouted. I rolled my eyes at him, grabbing the bottle and throwing it across the room, watching as it smashed into a fuck load of little pieces as it hit the wall.  
'I'm not. I haven't got much going for me have I now, Mikey? It's not like anyone cares whether I live or die. Drinking myself to death would be an improvement to some people's day!'   
I probably deserved the punch in the face, but it didn't make me feel any better. I looked up at Mikey, who stood with his eyes blazing, my thumb coming away with blood when I touched my lip.   
'Don't you get it, Gee? A lot of people care. I care. Ray cares. Bob cares. Hell, Kat would find a way to resurrect your sorry ass just to kill you all over again and don't even get me started on that Iero kid you keep going on about. Before you ask, I know what happened last night; I heard from upstairs.' I rubbed my chin.  
'I'm sorry Mikey.' I muttered. I guess it was easier to just 'agree' and apologise.   
'Go get a fucking shower; you smell like a fucking homeless guy.'   
'Thanks..' 

We were all sat in Kat and Lynz' classroom, listening to music and goofing around. It had been that way for about three hours. Although, that's what the others were doing. I simply sat in corner, with the hood of my hoody up, my jacket on and my sunglasses hiding my eyes, sketching. I hadn't said a word, just smoked cigarettes and chewed gum. Lynz had taken Ray with her to grab take-out stuff. Bob had volunteered but Kat had demanded he stay with her. He was adamant that she 'wanted him' when really, it was just to save Lynz from having to put up with him. My stomach growled loudly but I ignored it as I smudged the charcoal.   
'Look at Gee, acting all cool and suave in the corner.' Kat joked. I didn't even glance up. They could say what they wanted, I couldn't be arsed with their shit.   
Someone sat on the table in front of me, slowly pulling off my shades. I knew it was Frank before I even looked up, the way my skin tingled as his fingers brushed against my face was a huge give away.   
'So, did you finish the canvas?' He asked.  
'Yeah.' My voice was hoarse from all the vodka I had consumed.  
'So, I was thinking, I could come over and see it? And take you up on that offer?' I bit my lip.   
'Which offer?'   
'Oh, you know, the thing I promised you last night.'   
'Really?' Frank nodded and smiled as Lynz and Ray walked in, laughing as they put the pizza boxes down. The thought and smell of eating made me feel ill.  
'It's a date then.'   
Kat stood and grabbed a slice, glancing at Ray and Lynz with a raised eyebrow.   
'What are you two laughing at?' She asked causing Lynz to smirk.   
'We ripped off the pizza guy.'  
'How? What did you do?'  
'We walked in joking about the sex tape Ray had just finished directing, featuring me and my girlfriend. The guy said that if Ray made him a copy, we could have our pizza and another two free.' Kat grinned and pulled Lynz towards her, kissing her softly before eating some pizza.  
'It was a very nice tape.'   
Frank hopped up, grabbing a slice. By now, everyone but me were nomming on pizza. Kat glanced at me, raising an eyebrow.  
'You not eating?' She asked, causing me to shake my head.   
'Why not? Gee, you look so thin, when was the last time you ate?' I shrugged, letting out a yawn and stretching.  
'I don't know, Sunday night maybe. I'm not eating, Kat, 'cause I'll blow chunks all over the room.' She winkled her nose at my statement.  
'Try, please, Gerard.' I shook my head again.  
'I'm fine with gum.' With a sigh, she grabbed a slice and placed it in front of me.   
'Gee...'  
'Kat, I am not eating.' She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.   
'Kat, leave him baby, you'll eat later, right Gee?' Lynz said, putting her hand on Kat's waist.   
'One bite.' Kat pushed.   
I gritted my teeth and spat my gum onto the table to piss her off. I stood up and grabbed the slice, very aware that everyone was staring at me. I swallowed and took the smallest bite known to man. The oily texture hit my tongue and I chewed softly, waiting. I had been in this situation many times and-  
Oh shit, there we go.   
The bile rose in my throat and I felt my stomach lurch. I handed the slice to Kat calmly, then with a hand over my mouth, left the classroom and ran to the toilets which were luckily just down the hall.  
I kicked open a stall and puked my guts up.   
Thanks, Kat!  
Stop blaming her, you shouldn't have drunk all of that vodka.  
Shut up, me.   
Ray and Bob were going to be so mad at me. I retched and dry-heaved, flushing the toilet and then sitting with my back to the stall, wiping my mouth.  
'So, Bob and Ray think they know what's up with you.' I closed my eyes.  
'This is a dudes bathroom, Kat.'   
'Do they, know what's wrong?' I nodded, opening my eyes and standing. My vision blurred, making me sway. Kat caught me quickly and helped me over to the sinks.   
'I had a binge.' I muttered, downing water from the tap.  
'Excuse me?' I glanced at Kat through the mirror, her face shocked.   
'I got a bottle of vodka and drunk the whole thing until I passed out.' I shrugged.  
'Gerard, that could kill you.'   
I sighed. I was sick to death of hearing that... I splashed my face with the cold water, feeling slightly better, then straightened up.  
'But it didn't. I'm still up and kicking. Besides, it's not as bad as before.' Her brow furrowed, so I explained. 'I used to do it every night. This is the first time in months.' I whispered.   
She handed me a bottle of mouth wash, a packet of mints and some pills.  
'Knock yourself out. You're lucky I have a hang over kit in my drawer. And no more, you hear? I don't want to wake up one morning with the news that you're dead. You might be young and all that shit, but you're my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you.' I swallowed back tears and nodded. I guess Mikey was right.   
People did care.  
After cleaning myself up, I sat at the back of the classroom, a minty taste in my mouth. For some reason the others had opted for a heart to heart. Frank was sat by my side, our fingers entwined under the table.  
'So, Kat, what do you think love is?' Frank asked her.  
A small smile spread over Kat's face and she glanced at Lynz. 'That feeling you get where you would genuinely die for someone. When you are literally risking your life for that person. When you feel completely safe around them, or when you feel in perfect sync with that person, like they're another part of you. When they accept you for your past and for all the dumb shit you've done in your life and the only reason they give you when you ask why is; I love you.' Frank squeezed my hand and was smiling softly. He looked so beautiful. Kat smiled at Lynz, who pressed a kiss to her jaw, resting her head against her shoulder.  
'How did you two get together?' He asked.  
Of course, me, Bob and Ray knew this story. I was just happy that after a few days, Frank had been accepted. By everyone.   
'I had just come to terms with who I was. I got a huge pep talk from Gee about just going for stuff, not giving up and just living. I walked into the coffee shop and this girl walked into me. I'd been having a load of trouble from my ex, who was following me. He was trying to talk to me, wouldn't leave me alone. So, I took the opportunity and kissed this gorgeous girl stood in front of me and greeted her as if it was supposed to happen.' Kat smiled proudly at Lynz as if she was a huge prize she had won.  
'Was it a good kiss?' Frank smirked.  
'Well, I'm with her aren't I? It was a full make out session, my first gay situation and I loved it. The guy left and I demanded that she joined me for coffee and whether she was gay or not she was tied down for life. She denied me and I was crushed.'   
I glanced at Frank, who was completely under Kat's spell, listening to everything she said.   
'I remember telling Gee that nobody wanted me and he laughed in my face and told me that it would be okay. The next thing I know is that I'm getting asked out. Soon after, we were together. I remember worrying about how I was going to mess up and hurt her and after the loss of a family member, I got worse. Even though he was going through shit too, Gee helped me out. I hadn't spoken to Lynz in ages, almost couldn't face her. Then, one day she knocked on my front door, it had been pissing it down, she was soaking. I told her how scared I was, how I felt and that I didn't know if it was going to work. She just looked at me and said, baby you're the girl of my dreams, one day, I'm going to marry you.' Kat smiled happily. 'I just knew, Frankie. I didn't understand the feeling that I couldn't breathe around her, or that I wasn't going to be whole if she left.'  
Fuck. Did I love Frank? After what, five days of knowing him? Heart, I demand that you quit having these feelings!

We went straight to my afterwards, Bob and Ray went home to join some video game online battle. Lame! I'd much rather have a sexy guy at my house all alone. (No, I hadn't texted Ray asking him to add me to the game later...)  
Frank stood staring at the canvas for about ten minutes, muttering about how real it looked and how cool it was. Mikey had thankfully cleaned up the glass and the basement looked (and smelled) a load better then it did. I pulled off my jacket and hoody, then changed my tee to a comfortable button up shirt, before taking refuge on the bed, resting against the wall.  
'Did you really do this when you were drunk?' He asked. I said nothing, just let my sincere face answer. I watched as Frank carefully placed it back on the easel and turn towards me, eyes narrowed dangerously. I swallowed. Shit, I was hard already? The kid hadn't fucking touched me yet. Frank walked towards me slowly, his jacket hitting the floor. He began to pull off his tee and I found my voice.  
'No. I want to undress you.' I said.   
He smiled and looked at me through his lashes, biting his lip. Without warning, Frank was climbing onto my lap, out whole torso flush together, a small gap between our crotches. He let his arms snake around me neck, capturing my lips. My hands slid down his back slowly as our lips moved together fiercely. I could feel Frank's heart beating hard against his chest and smiled, letting my hands grip his ass, causing him to groan, his teeth catching my lip softly. I ran my hands back up, reaching the hem of his tee. I rolled quickly so that he was laid with his back on my bed, positioning myself between his legs. I could feel him pressed hard against my stomach and groaned, causing his eyes to widen.  
'You okay?' I asked, pressing kisses across his cheek.  
'Of course, I'm with you.'   
I smiled as he pulled my face to his, kissing me softly as his fingers entwined in my hair. I slowly ran my fingers down his chest, then to the hem of his shirt again, my hand sliding under. He let out a soft noise as I ran my fingers up his stomach and chest, the shirt riding up my wrists with every moment made. Frank leant up, helping me to remove it, throwing it. Frank moaned as I trailed kisses down his jaw, chin, neck and slowly dock his chest, nipping and biting every so often. I reached the waistband of his jeans and ran my tongue along it, causing a sharp intake of breath and a soft 'fuck, Gee..' I smiled, rising back up to meet his lips. With trembling hands, Frank began to unbutton my shirt. It took him three tries to get one done. I took his hand, stopping him.   
'Baby, you don't have to do anything you don't wanna do, 'kay?'   
'I know, Gee. I want this.'  
'You sure?'  
'Definitely. I would rather be here with you, then anywhere else in the world.' I smiled and kissed his neck as he continued to unbutton my shirt. I ran my tongue along a certain spot, feeling his pulse throb rapidly. God, I sounded like a freaking vampire! Don't worry Frank, I don't want to suck your blood. I'll suck something else though...  
He pushed my shirt from my shoulders and I helped him remove it the rest of the way, watching as it flew across the room.   
Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Is it Superman? No, it's Gerard Way's shirt; he's about to make love (sounding all romantic, winky face) to a really hot guy.   
Our jeans came off next, which was a load of running fingers down thighs and trailing kisses down flesh. Frank was kissing me. But it wasn't a kiss kiss. It was fucking kiss. All steamy and sweaty, mouths moving together so quickly that nothing else registered. I rolled his bottom lip into my mouth and sucked softly as he moaned, a sharp intake of breath. I could feel him hard against my thigh. I glanced out him for a split second and blushed softly before grabbing my hands and running them down his stomach, hooking my fingers into the waist band of his boxers.   
I glanced back up at his face and he smiled sweetly, nodding. I pulled down his boxers then it was his turn, his fingers trembling. Half way down, the nervousness kicked in so much, to his protests, I took them off myself. Frank kissed down my neck to my shoulder, biting down softly as my finger nails ran down his stomach, causing soft moans from the both of us.   
'Gee, roll over.' He told me. I sent him a questioning look.   
'I want to taste you.' He moaned as I hit the spot below his earlobe.   
'No, Frankie.'   
He rolled me over anyway and slowly ran his hands down my body, taking refuge between my legs. With flushed cheeks, he leant down, his hair hiding his face as he brought my tip into his mouth. My head fell back onto the pillow and I let out a soft groan. This I hadn't done before. I had only fucked. Nothing really intimate when there is no real feeling behind it. I watched as Frankie brought me further into his mouth, a lump growing in my throat and my hands gripping the covers. He sat up quickly, biting his lip. I sat up on my elbows, raising an eyebrow at him.  
'What's wrong?' I asked as he traced the lines of my stomach.   
'You know when I said I wanted this?' He asked, holding my gaze. I nodded, saying nothing.   
'Well, I want it now.' I furrowed my eyebrows.  
'What?' I asked in disbelief.   
'Make love to me, Gee?' He whispered.   
I began to nod, then stopped myself, biting my lip. Oh, God I wanted to. He had no idea how much I wanted to, hell I didn't even know how much I wanted to. But I couldn't. Not yet. I wanted it to be special. I hadn't known Frank that long. I couldn't make the connection to have it broken.  
'I can't...we...' I sighed, dropping my head. Frank probably wouldn't want to stick around now.  
'Wait, what?' I glanced up and sighed.  
'I'm sorry that I can't go through with it-'  
Frank shook his head and rose up so we were face to face, his hand caressing my cheek.   
'No, Gee, I don't care about that. Just tell me what's wrong.' I smiled. So maybe he didn't care...  
'I just think we should wait, you know. I do want to, really I do.' Frank pressed a lingering kiss to my lips.  
'It's fine. I don't want to do anything that you aren't ready for.'   
I flipped him over, grinding against him softly and winning a set of matching moans. With his eyes wide, staring at me, I slowly moved to where he was before and went down on him. Frank gasped, eyes wide as I swirled my tongue slowly in circles, his head hitting the pillows as his hips bucked.   
'Shit...Gee!'   
I drew him further into my mouth, holding him at the back of my throat as he continued to moan, his hands gripping my hair. I glanced at him through my lashes, almost losing control at the look of his slack jaw and flush cheeks. I continued to please him for a while until his moans became louder.  
'Oh my...I'm almost there.' As Frank spoke, his hips bucked, his hands tightening in my hair, finishing with a low gasp. I swallowed the salty liquid as it shot into my mouth, running my tongue along the length of him and watching his chest rise and fall with a smile. After helping me, Frank and I laid panting, restless smiles on our faces. This felt perfect.  
I pulled something from my drawer and handed it to him.   
'What's this?' He asked, examining the keys between his fingers.  
'That is the key to the house, and that is the key to the basement. If you need anything, whether it's just a nice blowj, or a heart to heart, anything, you come to me.' He glanced up at me.  
'Am I just a booty call, Gee? Are we friends with benefits?' He asked.  
'We can be whatever you want, and you'd never be just a booty call.' I told him honestly.  
'What if I wanted this to be serious? What if I wanted this to be real? Me and you. Us.' I smiled and kissed his sweaty forehead.  
'If you want it, you've got it.'   
'Well, now you're mine. I hope you understand what you've don’t to yourself.' I rolled my eyes.  
'Oh, I know. I've just changed the relationship status to, in a relationship, that bitch is mine, anyone touches him and I'll have to kill.'   
Frank pressed a soft lingering kiss to my lips and entwined together, we fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Frank.  
Frank sat in Gerard's basement, waiting for him to get back from work.   
It had been three weeks since they had got together and honestly, it had been one of, if not the best three weeks of his life. He had spent most of his time by Gerard's side whether that was sat in the comic book store, or in the coffee shop, or in music class.   
Gerard's parents had continued to stay out of town, meaning that when he wasn't at home with his mum, Frank stayed with Gerard. Other then more heart felt blowjobs and intense make out sessions, nothing had happened between them.   
He looked at the picture on the wall, smiling at the idiotic faces they were all pulling. He ran his fingers across the pictures of them both. Frank's favourite pictures. They had been messing around with a camera in music, Gerard had decided to make a huge scrap-book for when Kat and Lynz finally tied the knot. They were stood up, Frank staring at the camera with a huge cheesy grin, Gerard behind him, his arms around his waist and his eyes, not on the camera. But on Frank.  
'Who the fuck are you?'   
Frank jumped up and spun, stood by the bottom of the stairs, his eyes narrowed from behind a pair of glasses was some guy who looked the spitting image of Gerard. His hair was straight, covering most of his face and he was tall and thin, wearing an Anthrax tee and jeans with a pair of socks.  
'I could ask you the same thing.'   
'No you couldn't! This is my fucking house.' Frank ran his tongue across his lip, playing wit the ring that rested there, his cheeks slowly going red.  
'Shit, sorry. I'm Ge-Gerard's boyfriend.' The kid nodded and walked towards him.  
'So, you're Frank Iero. Gee hasn't shut up about you for about a month. It's annoying, really.' Frank smiled proudly.  
'I wish I could say the same, I can't remember you ever been mentioned.'   
'I'm Michael James Way, Gee's little brother. Everyone calls me Mikey.'   
'Nice to meet you.' Frank said, shaking Mikey's hand. He pulled away a little too quickly, this kid's hand was freezing!   
'May I ask what you're doing here?'  
'Gee gave me a key. He said I could come by any time, I was waiting for him to get back from work.' Frank shrugged. 'Nice tee, by the way.' Mikey glanced down, then grinned.   
'You like Anthrax?'   
Frank nodded. 'Yeah, among other bands. I was lucky enough to meet some kids with really cool taste. If it wasn't for the time when I had Iron Maiden in my head in class, Ray probably wouldn't have spoken to me.'   
'Yeah, Ray has a cool taste in music.' Frank played with his fingers nervously.  
'He talks about you, you know.' Mikey's brow furrowed.  
'Really?' Frank nodded.  
'Sometimes, yeah, always joking about things that you've done. How come I've never seen you before?'   
Mikey smiled softly, he definitely reminded Frank of Gee.  
'So, vampires or werewolves?' Mikey asked with a grin, clearly avoiding the question.  
'Vampires, definitely.'   
'What's your favourite vampire movie?' Frank laughed. Mikey was awesome! This was like an interrogation by an awesome kid brother!  
'Probably Lost Boys. Everything about that movie is amazing. The acting, the story, the music. The other two movies made me want to put a fire out with my fucking face though, they were so bad! What about zombie movies?' Mikey grinned at the question.  
'Dawn of the Dead, 1978. Best movie ever! Not only is it the best zombie movie ever, but there's so much like social commentary...'  
'Can we talk about the scene real quick where the horde is coming, and the guy is just sits down and checks his blood pressure, for no fucking reason.'  
'The best scene! I mean, he's wearing a sombrero, right!?'  
They laughed along for a while, talking about music, movies and comic books. Frank heard the front door open, then close, and heard whistling as Gerard walked across the hall and straight to the basement. Mikey and Frank stood staring at the stairs, waiting. Gerard jogged down the stairs, turning and looking shocked, his eyes wide.  
'Hey, Gee!' Frank greeted. Mikey simply waved.  
'Hey guys...' He said hesitantly, his skin going pale as if he had seen a ghost.  
'How was work?'   
'Fine...'  
Frank had a feeling he had stepped into unwanted territory and scratched his head as Mikey began to talk to Gerard about something. Frank's phone rang and he quickly answered it, honestly wanted to get out of the situation.  
'Hey?'   
'Frankie! Get your little ass to the tree house, right now!'  
'Well, I'm a Gee's and-'  
'Bring him along! Me and Bob are making a huge plan for a vacation!'  
Frank sighed, fucking Bob Bryar and Ray, planning random things.  
'Alright, see you later.' He hung up and glanced at Mikey and Gerard who was watching him.  
'Ray wants us at the tree house.'  
'You go, I'll be over in a bit.'  
Frank nodded and walked towards him, kissing him softly. Gee didn't return the kiss, instead he just stayed stood, staring forward.  
'It was nice to meet you, Mikey.'  
'You too!'

Fuck. What had I done? Frank demanded on the way to Ray's. He couldn't even be in a relationship for a while without fucking up. Gee was the best thing that had happened to him and he was just going to lose him.   
He pulled on a happy face as he climbed the ladder and entered the tree house. Ray and Bob were sat with bottles of beer, four laptops all on and note books next to them. Frank grabbed a beer and sat down.  
'Grab a laptop, grab a notebook. Eight people to go somewhere for cheap. Search!' Frank smirked and began to type.  
'Wait. Stop!' Frank glanced up to see Bob and Ray staring at him.  
'What?'  
'Why are you so happy? Did you just come here after having sex?' Bob demanded.  
'No...'  
'Then why look so happy?' Frank sipped his beer.  
'Just met someone really important to Gee, that's all.'  
Bob and Ray looked at each other, eyes wide.  
'You met Grams! Whoa dude, if she likes you, that's it, you're practically a Way!' Frank furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.  
'No... I met Mikey.'  
Bob's eyes widened and Ray stood up, clenching his fist, eyes narrowed. Whoa, what the fuck! Frank's face dropped and held his hands up.  
'Kid, d'you want me to fucking kill you?'   
'Ray, sit your ass down, the kid doesn't know.'  
'Know what!?' Bob shook his head.  
'Was Gerard there?'  
'Yeah, he came in whilst we were talking. He looked pretty freaked out. Will you explain to me what the fuck is going on please!?'  
Ray sat back down, running his hands through his hair and resting his head in his hands.   
'You didn't meet Mikey, because he's dead.'  
Frank spat out the beer that he'd just sipped, coughing and spluttering.  
'What did you just say?' He asked, eyes going back and fourth between Bob and Ray. Ray said nothing, just keeping his head in his hands.  
'It happened about his time last year. I don't know if you've heard of Pete, but he was a real close friend of Gerard's. They started seeing each other and to cut a huge story short, Gee walked in on Pete with someone else, so they broke up. The next thing, Pete is dating Mikey. Mikey never actually knew that anything had happened between them. One night, Gee and Mikey got into a huge fight and Gee took off. About an hour later, Mikey's getting a phone call from Gee, he was drunk and had gotten himself lost.'  
Ray stayed silent as Bob explained, mourning the loss of a friend.  
'Then what?'  
'We went with Mikey to get him. I remember how drunk he was, but at the same time, he seemed fine, ya know. He pushed Mikey into the passenger seat and started driving himself. The next thing, they're arguing and Mikey is trying to get him off the wheel, demanding that he pulls over and gets out of the car. The car swerved, hit a barrier and went straight down a hill, bucking half way down and rolling the rest of the way.'  
Frank's jaw dropped. How could Gerard keep something like that from him? Then, it wasn't like he was being one hundred percent honest, but at least he had began to explain. He had only left out some details...  
'We all woke up in the hospital, Gerard was devastated and refused to see Mikey, who was in a coma. After a huge talk with Grams, Gee came to see him. Almost instantly, the doctors saw an improvement and thought that Mikey was going to wake up. Gee went home to sleep and the next thing, the doctors and ringing around, getting everyone to go to the hospital. Mikey was going to wake up. Gee was late to the hospital and when he got there, he was too late.' Ray was sobbing into his hands quietly.  
'What happened with Pete?'  
'He tried to get Gee back, but Gee was having none of it. Pete blamed him for Mikey's death and he believed him.'   
Frank ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a breath and leaning back.   
'What about seeing Mikey?'  
'That started about three months after the accident.' Ray said, wiping his face and looking up. 'He went to see his mum and dad, telling them that he could see Mikey. They got him checked out and after a while, he began saying that he wasn't seeing him any more so that he could be left alone.'  
'And did you know?'  
'He came to us about it, a few times asking if we could see him too. I remember the first time he told me. He loves you, you know. That's what he told me. I almost beat the shit out of him..' More tears streamed down his cheeks. Frank bit his lip and sighed.  
'I have to go to Gee...' He said, standing up.  
'Oh, and what is that going to achieve, Frank?'  
'Bob, Gerard will be freaking the fuck out about the fact that his boyfriend and his dead brother just had a conversation.' Ray said. 'Go with him, I'll catch up later.'   
Bob followed Frank out, climbing down the ladder and walking back towards Gerard's house.  
'Where's Ray gonna go?' Frank asked quietly. Bob said nothing, but Frank had an idea. 

Ray.  
Ray was stood on the top of the hill in the graveyard, staring down at the grave.  
'Here lies Michael James Way. Loving son, brother, cousin, friend.'   
Ray wiped his face and sighed.  
'Come out you lanky ignorant bastard! It's okay for you to talk to people you don't know, but you haven't seen me for two months!'   
Ray remembered the first time he saw Mikey after his death. They couldn't touch at first and Ray cried the whole right, not understanding why Mikey was back. Then again, Mikey didn't understand either. All he would say was that he couldn't leave until they were happy. All of them. Almost every night, Ray had to explain to Mikey what had happened 'cause he couldn't remember. After a while, his memory returned. It was weird, he remembered everything other then his death. He didn't even remember the crash. The first time they touched was completely by accident. Ray expected something hugely weird to happen, for Mikey to implode, or explode, or to disappear. But instead, he could just feel the smooth skin that belonged to Mikey. Then, one night, Mikey didn't show. Ray waited up all night for him every night for two weeks, hoping that he would just turn up and take all of his fears away. Eventually, Ray lost hope. Then hearing Frank say that he'd seen Mikey, Ray felt sick to the stomach, his heart break all over again, just like the night he died. He never told the others, they were so worried about Gerard. And Gee needed all of the help he could get. Ray shook his head. Mikey hadn't come all those months ago, he wasn't coming tonight.  
'Hey, Ray.'  
Ray turned quickly, whether he was angry at Mikey or not, he smiled through his tears.   
And then the outburst came.  
'Where the fuck have you been! You don't come see me for two months, you may be dead and technically and mother fucking boss man, but Jesus Mikey! You had me worried sick.' Mikey smiled slightly.  
'Gee needed me.' He answered.  
'Well, so did I! Did you ever stop and think, oh Ray must be wondering where I am, let's go see him?' Ray turned away and wiped his face again. Mikey wrapped his arms around Ray's waist, his chin resting on the shoulder, moving his hair out of the way.  
'Yes, I did. Ray, I watch you sleep every night. It's the only time I feel at peace; Gee's getting worse. He's most like freaking at home as we speak.  
'Who are you, Mikey? Edward fucking Cullen! Watching me sleep... And Frank and Bob have gone to check on him. Frank loves him you know.'  
'As if you know who Edward Cullen is, did you read the books or something? And Gee loves him too.' Ray sighed.  
'No, Kat and Lynz dared me to watch it. I got through half of it and fell asleep. And I am seriously so angry that you think I read Twilight..'   
Ray glanced to the floor before entwining his fingers through Mikey's, ignoring the chill.  
'Once we're all happy, you're gone, aren't you?' He whispered.   
'Yes.'   
Ray turned so that he was facing Mikey. He couldn't lose him all over again.  
'I will never be happy, you've got that, right? So, you can't leave.'   
Mikey smiled weakly as a tear rolled down his cheek. 'Ray, you have to let me go.'   
Ray shook his head fiercely, wiping the tear away with his thumb.  
'No. You aren't going anywhere. I would rather be unhappy for the rest of my life then have you leave.' Mikey sighed, closing his eyes for a split second, before re-opening them and holding Ray's gaze.  
'But Ray, there's someone else out there for you. Someone who will love you as much as I did... As much as I do. I have to go.'  
'Mikey, if you go, I'm unhappy. If you stay, I'm happy. In order for me to be happy, you have to stay.'   
'No.' Mikey shook his head.  
'Why not!?'  
'Because, I can remember everything! I need to go, so that I can be happy, Ray. I remember things that I don't want to remember.' Ray's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists.  
'What are you talking about? What do you remember?' Mikey sighed and ran his hands through his hair.  
'All I need to know is that Pete is gone for good. If he comes back, you protect Gee.'  
Pete? What...  
'Mikey. What the fuck did he do to you when you were alive?' Mikey turned away and began to pace.   
'I don't want to talk about it.'  
'Well, we are! What did Pete do to you?'   
'He made me pretend to be with him to hurt Gee, just like Gee said. He threatened to kill you if I didn't. Mikey bit his lip.  
'What else!'  
'Ray... Please.'  
'What. Did. He. Do. To. You.'  
'He raped me.'  
Mikey was sobbing now, crying like he had never cried before. Ray couldn't bare to see him like that and on any other occasion, would have taken him into his arms and held him close. Instead he turned and began walking away. He was going to find him, and kill the son of a bitch. He was going home to find the double-barrel shotgun he knew was hidden in the laundry closet and he was going to find him. He would tie him up, grab a meat cleaver and start with his fingers, then with his toes. When Pete was writhing in pain, he would continue, going for his hands, his feet. He'd slice open his stomach and let his insides spill out. Instead of using the fucking gun, he would burn the house down around him. Let him fry for what he's done. Mikey was in front of Ray, eyes narrowed, tear streaks on his cheeks.  
'Ray, don't! You don't even know where he is.'  
'I can find him!'  
'Ray, don't go, please.'   
'Why shouldn't I?'   
'Because it's more trouble then it's worth!' Ray shook his head.'  
'That isn't good enough Mikey.' Ray turned away, Mikey grabbing his arm and twisting him around, his freezing lips pressing against his.   
'Don't go.' Mikey demanded, his hands on Ray's shoulders.  
'Why not?'  
'Because I don't want you to get hurt. We are going to go home and sort my brother out. We are going to take him to see Kat and Lynz, which will be torture for me cause I didn't go see her. I am going to make sure that you guys are happy and I will go on that vacation with you. When we get back, I will say goodbye.'   
Ray bit his lip. He didn't want to say goodbye to Mikey. But, they say if you love something, you should let it go. Hand in hand, they began walking towards the gate. Ray stopped and glanced at Mikey, who sent him a questioning look.  
'I have one condition.'  
'Which is?'  
Ray smiled, feeling his stomach clench nervously.  
'I want you to kiss me like we're the only two people on earth. Once when you were alive wasn't enough.'  
Without another word, Mikey took Ray's face and pressed a kiss to his lips. Ray wrapped his arms around Mikey's frame as their mouths moved together fiercely. A small drop of rain hit Ray's cheek, then suddenly, it began to throw it down, Ray and Mikey finishing their kiss which took their breath away. Well, if Mikey had breath. Ray rested his forehead against Mikey's as the rain soaked them.   
'I love you, Ray.' Mikey whispered. His heart leapt and Ray knew that he wasn't going to find anyone else. Whether he was gone or not, Mikey was his. For him, there was no-one else. So, he said the one thing he had never been able to say to Mikey when he was alive.   
'I love you too.'


	7. Chapter 7

Gerard.   
I stood in the kitchen watching the rain fall from the window. On the table behind me was a rope, a gun, a knife, a bottle of pills, a full bottle of vodka and a photo. I just had to decide which to use. I turned, wiping the tears from my face with the back of my hand and glanced between the objects.   
I ruled out the rope straight away.   
I wouldn't have a fucking clue where to start with that. I picked up the knife, slowly running the blade across my forearm, gritting my teeth at the burn and watching my blood flow down my arm in a crimson wave. If I slit my wrists, it would hurt. Not to mention, if they walked in, they would take me to the hospital. Same as if I OD. Maybe the pills with the vodka 'cause who else is gonna drink it?   
Still, they could help me. I don't need help.  
Shooting myself it was. I probably wouldn't feel it. I would be quick.   
There was no going back.   
I placed the knife back on the table and picked up the gun. Browning Hi Power 9mm. It was light, sturdy in my hand. Sarcasm at it's finest, I guess. My mum always was talking about one of us hurting ourselves with it. I don't thinks she meant literally, but whose gonna care in a week? I placed it back down, grabbed a pen and a notebook and let out a sigh. 

I can't fight any more.   
I want to be with Mikey. I love you.   
I'm sorry.  
-G. 

I ripped the page out and threw it on the table before biting my lip. This was going to be harder then excepted.

Frank.   
There's nothing really I can say, other then ever since I met you, my life suddenly had meaning. I guess the hardest part of this is leaving you, but I have to go. I'm not strong enough.   
Please, don't take this out on me, 'cause you're the only thing that's keeping me alive. And I don't wanna wait for the down-set date 'cause I would rather end it all tonight, and if I mean anything to you, I'm sorry but I've made up my mind.   
I love you, Frank. I really mean that. You're the best thing that ever happened to me.   
I'm sorry. I hate the ending myself but it started with an alright scene, right?  
-G.

I threw the pen across the room, ripping the page out and smiling through my tears. I grabbed the picture that Frank liked so much from the table and folded it in his note.   
I grabbed the gun, tears streaming down my face as I cocked it, then pressed the barrel against my temple. I let out a shaky breath and sighed. There was a few things I was going to miss. Bob flirting endlessly with Kat. Ray's hair. Frank's idiotic smile. Frank's giggle. Frank.  
'I'm sorry.' I whispered, closing my eyes and pulling the trigger, expecting darkness and accepting death.  
Click.  
I opened my eyes. Was I dead?   
I glanced around. Stood in the same position as before, holding Frank’s letter in the kitchen. I don't think so.  
Fucking gun!  
I unclipped it, checking the chamber, which was full and sighed. I cocked it again and pulled the trigger in the air.  
Nothing.   
I examined the gun, realising quickly that I hadn't taken it off of safety. I flicked the switch and swallowed, holding it to my forehead and taking a deep breath. I could vaguely hear the voices now, creeping up on me, whispering to me, getting louder and louder. They started just after Frank left. I didn't tell Mikey; he's dead, he has enough on his plate. Once he left, they got louder, clawing at me. Encouraging me to do it.   
G'won, Gerard, do it..  
'LEAVE ME ALONE!' I screamed, shaking and closing my eyes again. But they wouldn't not until I was gone. Once I ceased to exist, they would be happy, choose someone else to be their hapless victim.   
My finger stroked the trigger and as I was about to pull it, I heard the back door crash open.  
'Shit! GERARD, WHAT THE FUCK!' Bob yelled. I slowly lowered the gun, opening my eyes.   
Frank was stood staring at me in disbelief, his eyes wide, face pale and tears streaming down his face silently. Oh, Frankie. My baby...  
'I have to do this guys.' I said, voice low.  
'Like hell you do! Give me the gun, Gerard!'   
'No.' I shook my head. 'You don't understand! I killed my brother, me, it was my fault. I should have done this a long fucking time ago. You don't know what it's like, Bob, to be stared at every day, watched. Gerard should be the one dead, not Mikey. That's what THEY keep saying. They won't leave me alone! They just keep going on and on and I just want it to stop!' I shouted, tears rolling down my cheeks as I shook uncontrollably.   
'I know what it's like, Gerard. I have scars on my wrists. I told you half of the story, not all of it, it's too hard to relive but I know how it feels.'   
What? He.  
Do it, Gerard. Don't pussy out now...  
I ignored the voices as I watched Frank, swaying slightly.   
'Tell me.' I demanded shakily.   
'Give me the gun and I will.' I shook my head and put it on safety they pushed it into the waistband of my jeans.  
'Tell me.'  
'Give us the gun, Gerard, we want to help you.'   
You killed Mikey.  
'You don't want to help, you want to lock me away.'   
Frank stepped towards me, tears still rolling down his cheeks, trying to make me listen.   
'I would never let that happen, Gee, I promise you.'   
'Tell me.'   
'Remember when I told you about getting jumped for looking at that guy?'  
'You were missing for three days and kept in the woods tied up. They stabbed you, you don't remember much.' I recalled.  
Whatever comes of his mouth is a lie, Gerard. Why not kill him, Bob and then yourself? I gritted my teeth and hit my forehead with my palm, shaking.  
'I can remember, I just don't want to. They beat me up, kept me in a hut for two days, then tied me to a tree. The guy I looked at came to the hut when the others weren't there. He would strip me naked and rape me, told me that I had brought it all on myself. They planned on killing me, Gerard.' Frank bowed his head and I realised how bad it was.  
Liar! He's just lying like everyone! I pulled at my hair, biting my lip until it bled.  
'I was lucky to be found. But I didn't want to be alive.' Frank showed me his wrist, a long thick scar the whole length of his forearm.  
'I almost did it. I'm glad I didn't; if I had killed myself, I wouldn't have met you.' I shook my head.   
You killed Mikey. You hurt Pete. Now you're hurting Frank. You don't deserve to live!  
'Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.' I whispered, hitting my head a few times as Frank stepped towards me.  
'It's me, Gee. You're boyfriend. Don't do this, please.'  
Frank thinks you're worthless. Gerard. Why the fuck would he want you? You're unimportant. Disgusting. Killer.  
'Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!' I pulled the gun from my waistband and took it off safety, raising it slowly. Bob and Frank both shouting and screaming. Frank began sobbing his heart out. I was doing this to him. I don't deserve to live.   
'Gerard, put the gun down, we can talk. Go see Kat.'  
Kat... Hm. Bet she hates me too...  
'Don't you get it you fucking idiot, I don't want to talk, I want to die!' I screamed. I rose the gun to my head, for the last time. I wasn't listening any more.   
Go Gee! Go Gee!  
I let out a soft sigh and...  
'Gerard. Please don't do this. I love you.' I blinked, staring at Frank.  
'What did you say?' I whispered, lowering the gun slightly.  
'I love you. I knew when we first met, when we took our first music class together, when we drank our first coffee together. Our first kiss. Gerard, I have been in love with you this whole time, I just haven't had the balls to tell you! I can't live without you, Gee.' The gun was back on safety and I couldn't take my eyes off of him.  
He's lying. He's just like Pete.  
'So, put the gun down and come here.' Frank had his arms open for me, shaking.   
'But it hurts, Frankie.' I whispered. Frank nodded, wiping his face.  
'I know baby, but we are all gonna help you. Me, Kat, Lynz, Bob, Ray. We're gonna look after you.'  
'You're gonna send me away.' I whined, running my hand through my hair.  
'No we're not. I won't let them, kay. Want to know why I won't?'  
I said nothing, simply watched him.   
'Because I love you. Why would I send you away? Please, baby, put the gun down and come over here.'   
'But Mikey's dead...' I whispered.  
'Even when it gets hard, you have to live for him.'  
Frank loved me. He loved me. Loved. Me.  
Liar. You'll have him killed next...  
I bit my lip and dropped the gun, letting it fall to the floor. I ignored the sound, the voices and slowly walked towards Frank. As soon as I was near him, he wrapped his arms around me and we sobbed together, shaking and holding each other.  
'I love you. I love you. I love you.' I stroked his cheek.  
'I love you too.' I kissed him softly and wiped away his tears.  
'I'm so sorry.'   
Frank entwined our fingers together, still shaking softly. He said nothing, just held me. Comforted me. Why did I want to die so much? I have everyone I need. Even if I don't notice it. The door opened and Ray walked in, hand in hand with Mikey. Hand in hand, whoa. I always did know that Mikey loved him too.  
Sobbing, I felt my knees buckle and fell to the floor, Frank helping me down, sitting with me on the floor.  
Ray, Mikey and Bob went into the living room, Bob most likely explaining what happened while I laid on the floor with Frank, still shaking.  
With a coffee by my side, I sat leant against the kitchen counter, my forearm bandaged and my tears gone. I couldn't explain about the voices. I would save that talk for Kat. The gun and everything had been taken away. Ray had something to say about how tiny their note was. Only Frank had seen his, had it tucked in his pocket, hidden. Ray and Mikey had explained what had happened in the graveyard. Well, Ray did. Mikey just stayed quiet. We all cried together, cooled off, sitting in silence. I had taken a couple of painkillers, easing the throb in my head. I felt numb.  
There was a nod on the front door and I stood.  
'I'll get it.' Bob said, starting to stand.  
'No. This is my house, I'm going.' I held out my hand to Frank, who stood up with me, walking towards the door as Bob sat down.  
'Mikey, hide.'   
Frank stayed in the hall behind me as I opened the door. I leant against the frame, filling the space.  
'Gerard, darling!'  
Pete.  
'What the fuck are you doing here?' Great. Just as I had partly calmed down.   
'Didn't you get my letter? Hilary was supposed to give it to you. And it is so nice to see you!' He grinned.   
'I would say that the feeling is mutual, but it isn't. And I didn't read it.'   
Pete laughed. It was the sound that had been haunting my dreams for the past year. I felt Frank begin to shake and squeezed his hand softly.   
'Oh, look who grew a backbone! You have changed so much.'   
'You haven't.' I snarled.  
'Can I come in then, sweetie? I'd love to see the gang again.'   
'No. I want you to leave.'   
Pete stepped towards me, smirking.   
'Let me in, darling, you know you want to.'   
His eyes flicked to the side, sliding over Frank, whose hand was still in mine. He blinked, eyes going to our hands then back to my face. He looked slightly uneasy.  
'Dear, who's this?' He asked.  
I glanced at Frank, who was staring at Pete, eyes wide with shock and fear.  
'My boyfriend. Frankie, what's wrong?' I asked, ignoring Pete and taking Frank's face in my hands. His eyes slowly met mine, still wide, tears welling up. It was all beginning to add up...  
I kissed his cheek and nodded.   
'Go into the living room.' I whispered. Frank whimpered and moved closer to me, shaking.   
'I'll be fine, I promise. Now, go.'   
Frank wiped his face and mumbled a small I love you as he left, which I returned.  
'Hm. You love him? That's new.'   
I rounded on Pete, hand gripping his throat as I slammed him against the wall.  
'You raped my brother, didn't you!' I hissed, eyes narrowed as he struggled to breathe. He furrowed his eyebrows, spluttering no. I tightened my grip, squeezing his wind pipe between my fingers.  
'Didn't you!'   
He nodded. I threw him against the wall, watching him slide down, clutching his throat. I knew everyone was behind me. I turned, Ray stood, being held back by Mikey who had his arm around Frank. Bob wasn't there.   
'Yes. And I loved it. Every second of it, as he cried and screamed out in pain. Whether he wanted it or not, he was so much better then you. So tight, vulnerable. And while you were drowning your sorrows, I was hurting him.  
I turned, slamming my fist into the wall above his head, causing his eyes to go wide.  
'I remember Frank too. So scared. Begging for someone to help him. Little Frankie was my favourite.'   
I was about to throttle him when Bob appeared, holding a roll of masking tape and a rope. He put the tape over his mouth and pushed him further into the house and closed the front door before tying him up.   
'Kitchen, no.' I shouted, stalking off. I turned to Mikey as Ray helped Bob drag Pete down the hall.  
'Get me the gun.' I demanded.  
Mikey grabbed my arm as I started turning away, Frank rushing off. Probably to calm down.   
'This isn't you, Gerard.' He said.  
'Like hell it isn't. You don't know what goes through my mind, Mikey. You don't know how it feels. I'm doing this.' Mikey took his hand from my arm and took a step back.  
'Fine, but I'm not sticking around to see what happens.'   
I snorted.  
'You're dead, Mikey. It's not like you're hanging around much longer.'   
That was one of the only times that I had admitted that Mikey was dead. It felt good, sort of like closure.   
Mikey was in my face instantly.  
'If you go to prison, Gerard, they won't be happy, so I will have to stay.' He hissed.  
'What shit are you spouting on about?'   
'When you guys are all happy, I go to be at peace. That's why I've stuck around all this time. I mean, you actually think I want to stay here?'  
I gritted my teeth and was about to bite back when Frank appeared, thrusting the gun into my chest.  
'Shoot his kneecaps off, cut his arm off. Do whatever you want, but don't kill him.' Frank whispered.  
Mikey glanced down at Frank, eyes wide. I nodded gravely, then took off into the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Bob had successfully tied Pete to a chair, stood in the corner wearing the pocker face that was usually on Mikey's face. He said nothing as I walked in, his mask of no emotion actually quite calming. If Bob was freaking, the rest of us should. If he isn't, well...  
Pete was sat, eyes wide, with tears rolling down his cheeks, wriggling and trying to get out of his bonds. As soon as he saw me, his eyes widened even more and he began trying to scream through the masking tape.   
Ray was stood off to the side, slowly sharpening a butchers knife, his eyes flitting off to Pete every so often. His eyes met mine for a split second and in that one gaze I could feel as well as see all of the hatred and disgust manifesting in and around him. Ray was pretty pissed. Maybe I should let him have a go with Pete when I was finished.   
I walked towards Pete, pulling the tape from his mouth.   
'Let me go, please, please, I'll do anything.' When nobody responded to his pleading, Pete took a different route.  
'HELP ME!' He screamed as loud as he could.  
Upon instinct, and just because I could and wanted to, I punched him in the face, then forced the barrel of the gun into his mouth, holding it at the back of his throat.  
'If I pull the trigger, Pete, it would blow the back of your throat out. No more deep throating for you.' I pushed it further, causing him to retch.  
'Pete. I can't quite imagine you being the type to gag...'  
I pulled the gun from his mouth and leaned closer, our faces inches apart.  
'You may need to be institutionalized, Pete, but you're forgetting a very important piece of information about me. I was institutionalized, Pete, so close to going in that place permanently, I had to pretend that I wasn't seeing my dead brother so that they'd leave me alone. So, you might be fucking mental, but what you didn't realise when you decided to fuck with me and my brother, is that I'm a diagnosed mentalist! Baby, I top the charts. Depression and paranoia will do that to you.' I walked around him, leaning over so that our cheeks were touching. 'Honey, Belleville isn't big enough for the both of us.'   
I walked towards the counter, sipping my coffee with a smile, watching as Ray stalked towards Pete, his knife on his throat as soon as he reached him.   
'One move, one slight slip and you're dead.' Pete's eyes widened.   
'Ray, you wouldn't hurt me, would you?' He asked. Ray smirked.  
'Pete, I am holding a knife to your throat, what do you fucking think?'  
'But Ray, we were so close. I didn't do anything to you!'   
'You didn't have to, you hurt Mikey. And Frank. That's enough for me.'   
'But I didn't do anything!' Ray scoffed, leaning towards him.  
I glanced into the hallway. Frank and Mikey weren't there. Maybe we should use Mikey to freak the fuck out of Pete? He is dead after all...  
'So you're a liar and a rapist! I fucking heard you tell Gerard.' He screamed in his face, causing Pete to flinch. This was a nice sight, in a very strange and not so sane way. Ray was usually very calm and collected, like Bob. Nicer then Bob, more understanding maybe. But this didn't show it. Ray sounded like a mass murderer on crack. Ray sounded like me when I was angry. I smirked at the realisation of what I had compared myself to...  
'It's Gerard! He's delirious!' He said.   
Ray took the knife from his neck, let out a soft sigh and just as Pete began to relax, Ray stabbed Pete straight through his forearm which was tied to the chair. Instantly, Pete began to scream, eyes wide with shock more then anything. Ray turned, leaving the knife sticking out of his arm and walked to me. At first, I panicked, watching the blood pour to the floor. If Pete bled out, Ray would go to prison. Hell, we all would, for having him here tied up like that. I watched a littler longer, waiting for Pete's screams to turn into little pants. Pete would be fine, Ray would've known where to put the knife.  
Jeez, that sounded weird..  
I walked towards Pete, spinning the gun on my finger.  
'Enjoying yourself, darling?' I asked. Pete coughed and glared up at me, eyes narrowed very slightly, as if he was too afraid to show any real anger.   
'You're fucking...messed up.' He said between painful sobs.  
'Oh, Petey, at least I'm not a rapist...'  
I rested the gun on his forehead, having already taken it off of safety and waited for his screams to stop.  
'I'm a murderer.'   
With no feeling, nothing going through my head, I pulled the trigger.  
Click.  
I pulled the gun from his forehead and pulled the knife from his arm, watching the blood pool and spill over the edges. Ray hadn't hit anything major. Pete would, unfortunately, survive. I put the knife on the table and turned to Bob.  
'Call Kate.' Bob nodded and left the room.  
'She is going to take you away, Pete.'   
'You didn't shoot me...' He muttered. I kneeled in front of him, pressing the gun to his crotch.   
'Touch anyone again, or if I see you again, this thing will be loaded and I will blow your brains out.' I warned him sweetly before putting the gun on the table and going down into the basement.   
Frank was curled up on my bed, tears rolling down his cheeks, his eyes closed.   
'You removed the bullets.' I muttered. Frank's eyes opened and he watched me, his bottom lip quivering. I pulled off my tee and jeans and got out a fresh pair of joggers and a tee.  
'You would actually kill him?' He whispered. I pulled on the joggers then I knelt down beside the bed.  
'He raped my baby brother.' Frank bit his lip as I wiped a tear away. 'And he hurt you. Nobody touched you, Frankie. Whether I knew you then or not, you're still mine. I pulled the trigger, but nothing happened, I knew what you'd done.' I whispered, caressing his cheek. Frank said nothing.  
'Get some sleep. I'll stay upstairs tonight. You don't deserve a killer boyfriend.' I pulled on my shirt and started up the stairs when I heard him call me back, his voice hesitant. He was at the bottom of the stairs when I turned. I walked back down the stairs and stood in front of him, waiting.   
'Don't leave me.' He begged, gripping my shirt and hiding his face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close to me.  
'I love you, Gee.' He sobbed into my chest. I couldn't help but smile.  
'I love you too, baby.' I told him, kissing his head. 'Get some sleep.'  
He tightened his grip of me. 'Don't leave me alone.'   
'I don't want you up there, Frank. There's blood everywhere. I need to talk to Kat. You stay down here, I'll be back.' He nodded and I kissed him softly, smiling before leaving the basement.  
When I got upstairs, I found Kat and Lynz spraying places which had been covered with blood, Ray and Bob coming back into the house from putting an unconscious Pete into the back of the van. Kat threw her arms around me as soon as she saw me.  
'They told me what happened.'   
'Have you seen Mike?' I asked. She nodded, then went back to cleaning.  
'What have you done with Pete?' I asked. Lynz glanced at Kat, who let out a small sigh.  
'You'll find out in the morning most likely.'  
Once the blood had been cleaned, with no trace anywhere, we had a quick clean of the whole house. Bob went home first, saying that he'd had enough torturing people for one day. Out of everyone, Bob will probably sleep the best, shit like this didn't phase him, didn't matter how fucked up shit like this was. Ray left a little after with Mikey, who wasn't talking to me. They! I didn't do any bodily harm, Ray stabbed the bastard!  
Lynz after Ray, going to sort Pete out. They still wouldn’t explain what they were doing, then again, I probably didn't want to know what they had planned.   
Me and Kat sat in the dining room, a bottle of tequila, slices of lime and a salt shaker on the table. I poured us each a shot and let out a sigh.  
'How's the new kid taken this situation?' She asked, skulling the shot, then licking the salt and sucking the lime.  
'I told him to try sleep. Honestly, I didn't think he would stay.' I copied Kat, smiling at the taste. It was familiar, reminded me of sitting in the tree house with Ray, Mikey and Bob. Or in Kat's living room.   
'What would you have done if he had left?' She asked, pouring another two. I thought about it for a moment. I loved Frank. I really did. I would fight for him and do my very best to protect and provide for him. Wait, provide for him? But if he had to go, wanted to go...  
'If he genuinely wanted to leave, I would let him go. I would have a hard time doing it, and would probably kick myself afterwards, but Frank deserves better.'   
'Gee, he might not want better. He might just want you.' I shrugged and we did the shot together, matching it with salt and lime.  
'But, I'm not going anywhere. As creepy as it was, you being all dominant and bossy was very nice to watch. Sassy and sexy! Oh, and thanks for telling me what you were doing tequila shots!'   
I smiled as Frank stood in the hallway, hands on his hips. He walked in and sat by my side, resting his head on my shoulder.   
'I'm glad you aren't leaving him. My Gee is a bit of a selfish prick sometimes, but he loves you.' Kat told him. Frank smiled.   
'And I love him.'  
I did another shot and as I was suck the lime, I slid the glass to Frank.  
'Want some?' I asked with a smile. He smirked darkly and looked at me through his lashes.  
'Only if we're doing body shots.' He said, leaning towards me.  
'Well, I should bounce, see what my baby is doing, as much as watching that would be hot.' Kat said, jumping up. 'I shall leave you sexually frustrated children to it! Condom, guys, use it.' She came around the table, hugging us both and kissing our heads. 'Good bye my lovelies. Frank, look after this one. Love ya's!'   
And she left.  
I turned to Frank, melting at his mischievous grin.   
'Body shots?' He asked.   
I giggled and crushed my lips to his, pulling off his shirt quickly as his fingers played with my hem. Mine came off too, a small pile of our clothing on the floor.   
I moved the bottle, the slices and the salt, placing them on a little table and roughly pushed Frank onto the table. I grabbed the bottle and slowly poured it into his belly button, letting it spill out slightly. I placed the bottle back down, smiling at the sound of Frank's giggles.  
'Oh shit, that's cold!'   
I took the salt shaker and drew a small line running up his stomach, chest and neck before placing it back down and putting the slice of lime in his mouth.   
'No giggling, kay?' I asked. He nodded and smirked.   
I walked around for a second, trying to find an angle when something caught my eyes. Family pictures chilling out around the room. Staring at us with chilling and slightly ashamed expressions. Even those smiling. Feeling completely uncomfortable, I gathered them all away and hid them out of sight before turning back to Frank.  
He looked exceptionally appealing laid on a table. I smirked and slowly walked towards him. I leant down and slowly sucked at his belly button, taking in all of the liquid, then running my tongue slowly along the salt track. Frank let out a few small moans of approval as I worked on his body, my tongue running over his chest. I reached his neck and slowly began to kiss his neck, adding tongue to get rid of the salt and to make Frank happy. I reached his mouth, sucking on the lime as we slowly kissed, the bitter alcohol with the salt lime made the situation more sensual. I bit the lime, pushing away from Frank, spitting it out and then returned to his lips hungrily, lips and tongue working together in a messy, quick display of need.  
Frank pushed me off roughly and jumped from the table.  
'Get your ass on there.'   
I did as he asked and laid with my eyes closed, waiting. The cold liquid caused me to jump slightly, and I had to bite my lip to stop me from laughing. The salt next didn't really have an effect on me, it was Frank who did. He was humming and singing along to himself, throwing the salt on my neck and chest, then the lime in my mouth. He sucked at my belly button, causing a shift in my jeans and an explosion in my navel. I bit my lip as he let his tongue slowly lap up all of the tequila. He ran his tongue along my stomach, stopping to press kisses every so often. I let out a soft sigh of pleasure and my head lolled back slightly. Frank began working on my neck, sucking and biting as I moaned, the fire rising. As soon as he brought his mouth to mine, I had my hand on the back of his neck kissing him hungrily. I sat up and jumped down, stilling kissing him wherever my lips could reach before sitting him at the edge of the table. His legs wrapped around my waist and his arms around my neck. My fingers wandered down his back, grabbing his hips and trailing kisses down his neck. I let my teeth sink into his shoulder, causing a sharp intake a breath and a low moan from the back of his throat. I brought my hands to his jeans, snapping the button and sliding them off, watching as he kicked his boxers off too. He was ready. I quickly removed my own jeans and boxers and kissed him again, rubbing against him and causing us both to moan. We were both ready.   
He pushed away and stared at me, his eyes looking darker then usual.   
'Gerard. I have a request.' He said, his voice lower then usual. I was surprised by how sexy he sounded.   
'Anything.' Frank grinned wickedly, then pulled me close, arms around my neck.   
'I want you to take me over the kitchen table.' He whispered in my ear. I moaned, biting my lip.  
'But my condoms are all down stairs...' I muttered.   
Frank chuckled darkly, his hands slowly caressing my length.  
'Then go down stairs and get some.' He demanded. I nodded and turned, walking out of the room completely naked. In the basement, I grabbed a couple of condoms, my lube, my phone and a blanket, then slowly made my way back up the stairs. Frank was perched on the table, running his hand through his hair. I threw the stuff onto a chair and began to kiss down his chest slowly. Frank tasted of tequila shots, salt, lime and of... Frank. It was an unusually nice taste, which made me want more. I reached his trail and ran my tongue along it before pushing him down and slowly sucking at his tip, causing a cascade of moans. I took him into my mouth as he started to moan, his fingers twisting into my hair. I let him from my mouth with a pop, grinning, rising to meet his lips. Frank let his finger nails run down my back, his lips trailing onto my chin as he threw my head back.  
'Gee... I'm ready...'   
He didn’t have to say no more. I quickly grabbed and pulled on a condom, smearing on some lube and pushed him over the table and ran my hands over his hips. With a bite of my lip, I eased into him slowly at first, filling him and causing him to groan. I built up speed and relishing in the crescendo of moans and gasps escaping both of us.   
'Fucking hell.. Gee.'   
I gripped his hips, my finger nails digging into his skin and thrusted quickly. I felt a fire rise in my stomach and knew I was close. I slowed down slightly, then thrusted forwards roughly, finishing with a grunt. Frank's head was resting on the table as he panted, riding it out. I removed the condom and pulled him onto the floor, the blanket just covering us both as we slowly kissed.   
'I love you.' He whispered, his head on my chest.  
With a smile, we fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke to an annoying buzzing by my side and sat up instantly, hitting my head on the underside of the table which made me see stars. I silently cursed, grabbing my phone and made my way out from under the table, where Frank slept.  
I walked into the kitchen, my phone having rung off and sparked up, taking a long drag. As soon as it rung, I answered it.   
'Hello?'   
'Ah, Gerard, you're finally awake. That house had better be clean.' Mum? I flicked some ash into the sink and took another drag.   
'Why, what's happening?' I asked, the cigarette on my lips.  
'We're coming home. And your grandma is coming too.'   
Fucking perfect, I was naked, and the dining room needed cleaning. Not to mention my naked boyfriend laid asleep under the table...  
'How far away are you?' I asked, letting out the smoke.  
'About an hour. You better not be smoking, you man!' She said, her tone rising. I pulled the cig from my mouth quickly, dropping it onto my fingers and onto the counter.   
'Fuck!' I cursed, completely forgetting my mum was on the line.   
'Gerard Arthur!' She said, gasping. C'mon now mum, you've heard me say worse then that...  
'Sorry. And no, of course not! I'll definitely have a tidy and stuff, but don't rush to come home or anything.' She hung up with no goodbye. I finished my cigarette, getting rid of the butt and cleaning the ash from the sink.   
Shit.   
I went into the dining room, pulling on my joggers and sighing. How could I wake him up? Frank looked so comfortable, curled up under the table. I quickly placed the pictures back where they had been before, and grabbed my condoms, lube and clothes and took them to the basement. Back upstairs, I knelt down and ran my hand slowly up Frank's leg, feeling him shudder. Frank stirred but didn't wake up. I let my hand slide up to his ass. And slapped it, hard.   
Frank jumped, eyes wide, luckily not hitting his head.  
'Ow, you fucking asshole!' He said, running himself with a pout.  
'Sorry baby, now get up!'   
'I demanded that you kiss my ass better!' I rolled my eyes and smiled.   
'Frank, baby, I will do whatever you want to your fine ass, but not right now.'   
He shuffled towards me.  
'Why not now?' I stroked his face softly and smiled.  
'Because, I have an hour to clean, shower before my 'rents and my grandma comes home.'   
'Shit!'   
I nodded in agreement and watched as Frank stood and stretched.   
'Can I shower?'   
'Of course, just steal some clothes if you want.' He nodded, grabbed his clothes and then left the room. I quickly scrubbed the table and removed all traces of a steamy night. Honestly, I don't know how I am going to be able to cope eating meals now. I almost can't anyway! Although, at least I will have a smile during that situation, remembering the amazing night spent with my boyfriend. When the dining room, living room and the kitchen looked relatively respectable, I jogged upstairs. Frank was sat in mine/Mikey's room, staring at the pictures and posters, in nothing but a towel.   
'This was Mikey's room?' He asked. I nodded, wrapping my arms around his waist.  
'Yeah. I moved in here after the accident. Recently, I've been sleeping in the basement.' I pressed a kiss to his throat, then pulled away.   
'I'ma go get a shower, you wait here.' I told him.  
Once finished and dressed, me and Frank stood in the kitchen, mugs of coffee on the counter. I was stood against the counter with Frank in front of me, texting Bob.  
-The boys are back in town.-  
I grinned, quickly texting back.  
-Big plans?-  
'What are you smiling about?' Frank asked, touching my face. I circled his waist, pulling him closer.  
'Just had a text from Bob. The boys are back in town. Boys meaning, Brendon, Ryan, Spencer and Patrick! Don't worry, they'll love you.' I said. He smiled, curling his fingers into my tee as he leant towards me. I met him halfway, our lips softly colliding.   
I was just getting into it when the back door opened and in walked my grandma, my mum and my dad. Frank pulled away, dropping his head and blushing deeply. I never moved.   
'Oh, baby Gee's pulled.' My grandma said, walking over and smiling. I smirked as Frank blushed darker.   
'I'm Grams!' She said.   
'Frank Iero, nice to meet you.' My mum watched the scene while my dad carried their bags upstairs. He didn't ask for help, I'm not giving him any!  
'I didn't know you had company, Gerard.' My mum said.  
'I was just-'   
'He's staying for dinner.' Grams said at the same time as I said that Frank was staying with me. My mum raised her eyebrows.  
'I don't know what time it'll be when we eat.' She said. Grams shrugged.   
'Time isn't an issue, I'm sure Frank's parents won't mind, right Frank?' She asked. Frank just stood awkwardly.  
'He's staying the night anyway.' I shrugged. My mum placed a hand on her hip.  
'Oh really?'   
'I didn't know that you were coming home tonight, I have already made plans.' My mum shrugged and walked out of the room. My Grams turned towards us with a sparkle in her eye.   
'Ignore misery! When they go off to bed, we can take part in some real activities!' Frank raised an eyebrow at me as my Grams opened a cupboard.  
'You do have some tequila hidden away, right Gee?'   
I started laughing as Frank giggled and glanced down, blushing.   
'I have like half a bottle, I can get some more later.' My Grams waved her and in dismissal.  
'No need, you should see what I stashed in my bag! If you mum found them, she would have a fit!' I smirked as she took off out of the room.  
'I like your Grams.' Frank muttered.   
I just grinned, no words could describe how I was feeling. Yes, Mikey might be dead and I was basically a mentalist who could possibly be a killer but the love of my life had been accepted by some of my favourite people in the world!

To say dinner was a stressful and embarrassing situation was an understatement. I was sat next to Frank with Grams opposite us, mum and dad sat at the heads of the table, dad at my side and mum at Frank's. Me, Frank and Gram's had no idea what mum had planned for dinner, until her and dad carried in take out Chinese. Me and Frank grabbed a few boxes and some chopsticks and were having a hilarious, yet silent, battle to see who could get the rice the quickest. Frank's face was set in deep concentration, his tongue resting on his lip while I just had a nice little smirk.   
'So, Frank, what do your parents do for a living?' My dad asked. I let out a sigh. Inappropriate questions for the fucking win! Frank glanced up, a grain of rice resting on his lip.  
I removed it with my thumb, popping it into my mouth with a smile. Frank's eyes shifted to me for a split second before he turned back towards my dad.  
'Well, my mum and dad are divorced, about two years or something. Um.. My mum is a nurse and I don't really know what my dad does.' My dad's eyebrows raised.   
'And why's that?'   
Frank shifted uncomfortably and twisted his chopsticks in the box.   
'After the divorce, I stayed with my mum. I haven't seen my dad in a while.'   
My dad ate some more, swallowed and glanced back up.  
'Did you make that choice? Or was it made for you?' He asked. I bit my lip and glanced around. My mum was sat eating as if nothing was happening and my Grams was watching my dad.  
'I made the choice. My mother had done everything for me. My dad was unfaithful to her. Why would I stay with him when I completely disagree with what he did?' Frank asked. My Grams raised her glass or whatever. 'Well said, Frank.'  
Frank began to eat some noodles, by the look of things having decided that it was too hard to eat the rice.  
'Want some of this Frank?' My dad asked, sliding across some chicken thing. Frank swallowed what was in his mouth and shook his head.  
'No, thank you, I'm fine with this.' Then my mum piped up.  
'It's only chicken, it's good!' He said. Frank shook his head again.  
'No, sorry, I'm a vegetarian.' My dad's eyebrows raised.   
'Oh! Is that by choice? Or is that a rebellious little phase?' He asked.   
'Completely my choice. I disagree with the whole thing.' He shrugged.  
'Well how disrespectful. My dead wife pays good money for good food and you refuse to eat it.' I took Frank's hand and squeezed it lightly.  
'Now, Donald! Stop it.' Grams said. I stood up, pulling Frank up with me.  
'And where are you doing?' My mum demanded.   
'To eat in a respectful environment.' I told her, glaring at my dad.  
'Now, Gerard-'  
'Fuck. Off.'   
Me and Frankie left without any other words.


	10. Chapter 10

'Your parents don't like me.' Frank muttered, taking a long drag of his cigarette as we walked along. I flicked the ash from my own and shrugged. We walked along the path between the trees towards the forest.  
'My parents don't like anybody...'  
'What about Bob and Ray?' He asked.  
'They put up with Bob and Ray; I've known them forever. There was a time when they did like people, they were happy. Me and Grams think that the only reason they're still together is to seem strong, even after the argument.' Frank glanced at me, then sighed.   
'Maybe I shouldn't stay tonight...' He said hesitantly. I entwined our fingers together and smiled at him.  
'No. You're staying. My mum and dad have to get over the fact that I am with someone and happy. That I am with you and happy.' Frank smiled, taking another long drag, then glanced at me.   
'I love you, ya know.' My arm went over his shoulder and I pulled him close.  
'Forever and a day, baby.' I told him. Frank giggled.  
'And the day after that.'   
I smiled and hugged him close. I leant in and pressed my lips to his softly. Frank smiled against my lips and as he deepened it, my phone rang.   
Frank groaned.  
'Ignore it?' He whispered against my lips. I agreed without saying anything, our lips colliding. I wrapped my arms around his waist and my phone rang again. Frank's teeth sunk into my lip and he growled.  
'No...' I smirked and gripped his ass, causing him to gasp and grind against me, throwing me towards a tree.  
'Take me home, to the basement.' He demanded, a flash of something in his eyes. The basement... Home? I smiled, keeping my hands on his ass.  
'Why?' Frank's eyes narrowed.  
'You know why!'  
I laughed and traced kisses down his neck, causing more noises. The way he was groaning was as bad as us actually fucking in the woods. Ew... This isn't Twilight...  
'Please, Gee.'  
I enjoy this torture. I was about to reply when my phone rang again. I ignored his groan and pulled it from my pocket.  
'Hello?' Almost instantly, as if payback, Frank latched his lips to my neck, his teeth sliding along the flesh. My teeth connected with my bottom lip and I rested my head against the tree.  
'Gee! Have you seen the news?'   
Bob.  
'What news?' I bit out, huskier then normal.  
'Are you home?' He asked.   
My hand pressed against Frank's hip, fingers grinding against his skin, causing a gasp.   
'No... I'm o-out. Fuck...' Frank bit down hard, grinding his teeth along my neck.   
'Out where? Gerard, please tell me that you are not fucking Frank.' He said bluntly.   
I gasped and moaned as Frank thrust his hands down the front of my jeans, gripping me through my boxers.  
'No... Uhh, I. Fuck, Frankie!'   
'Wait, you're fucking outside? Whoa, Gerard Way finding a second use for the great out doors.'   
I attempted to push Frank off, but failed as he squeezed, causing another moan. He let his fingers stroke me and I hung my head, gasping.   
'We aren't fucking.' I squeezed my eyes shut. 'Yet. I'll call you later.' I hung up and thrust my phone into my pocket and crushed my lips to his.  
'Basement. Now.'   
Frank pulled his hand from my pants and I dragged him from the forest and back up the street. We reached the house, our lips crushed together as we fell through the door into the kitchen, hands flying everywhere. I kicked the door closed as Frank pushed me towards the basement door, his hands attempting to unbutton my jeans.   
'Oh. Careful boys, you don't know who's watching.'   
I pulled away and glanced up to see Grams stood in the doorway, holding a bottle of whisky and a cig. I grinned hesitantly and waved.  
'Hey Grams.' She smirked.  
'Living room. I don't want to get drunk alone. You two can sneak down there and go at it later, I'll be too wasted to hear anything.' Frank blushed deeply, his head resting on my chest. I pressed my lips to his forehead.  
'Later, promise.' I took his hand and lead him towards the living room.  
I sat on the sofa, pulling Frank down with me, curling up together.   
'Want a drink boys?' She asked, pouring two shots of vodka anyway. Frank rested a cig to lips and lit it, which I stole and took a long drag, causing him to glance at me with raise eyebrows. Frank shuffled from my lap, and we all took our glasses.  
'Nostrovia!' She said, skulling the glass.  
'Nostrovia!' Me and Frank repeated, skulling the drink.   
I took another long drag of the cig, then rested it on Frank's lips. He took a long drag and smiled, letting the smoke leave his nose.  
'So, have you heard the news, Gee?'   
I leant back as she poured another round of shots, handing me the remote. I turned on the tv and took Frank's hand, our fingers entwined. I pressed my lips to his just as I heard a name which I recognized, making me turn with my eyes wide with surprise.  
'And the top story today, a boy has been arrested for being under the influence and carrying LSD, a major hallucinogenic drug. Pete Wentz, the eighteen year old son of the high school admissions counciler was found wander around the woods late last night, with injuries to his arm. When taken into custody, Wentz had no recollection of the events which happened previous to him being found. Mr Wentz will be taken into further questioning when he is able.'   
I turned to Frank so fast that I head butted him. He rubbed his head, eyes narrowed as he moaned. 'That's what Bob was on about. And what Kat meant last night' Frank's eyebrows furrowed.  
'Last night?'   
'I kept asking what they had done with him and she said that I would find out.' Frank still looked confused, but I didn't explain further. Instead, I skulled the vodka and took a drag of the cig.  
'Gee, this isn't the first time this has happened, remember. And Pete deserved it.' Grams muttered softly.   
'Wait, Kat and Lynz DRUGGED him and just let him go? Gerard, do you have any idea how much trouble he could get into if he blabs?'   
'He won't; he's too doped up to remember.'   
'Wait, did you say that it's happened before?' Grams nodded.  
'We got rid of Kat's abusive boyfriend the same way years ago. He would inject her with heroine and make her do drugs.'   
'You know Kat?' She nodded again.  
'I used to look after her. That's how she met Gee and Mikey.' Frank let out a sigh, took it in, and then stood.  
'I have to go.' He said before leaving the room. I was after him quickly.  
'Frank? Where are you going?' I asked. He turned, his fingers running through his hair as he took gulps of air.  
'Home. I need to think.'   
'About what?'  
'Everything. I haven't been with you that long, hell, I hardly know you. Your friends are ex-drug users and drug people in order to get rid of them! I don't know if I can be with you...'   
'You wasn't saying that last night after we tortured the fucker! Or when I held a gun to his head!'   
'Gee! You wouldn't have shot him. You wouldn't have kill-'  
'Yes I would have done! I pulled that fucking trigger, Frank, whether it was loaded or not, I still did it. He raped and tortured you for three days. He raped my little brother or course I would kill him!'  
'I'm sorry, Gee...'  
'No. Don't give me that shit! You didn't care last night when we were fucking. Or when we almost fucked earlier.'   
Frank looked like he was about to cry and hung his head.  
'I'm sorry, Gerard. I'll call you or-'  
'Don't call. Cause I won't answer.' Frank stepped towards me, kissing my lips, his hand pressing to mine, which I didn't return. He nodded miserably.  
'I love you.'   
'If you did, you wouldn't be doing this.'  
I watched as he walked away. I glanced down, tears rolling down my cheeks to see Frank's keys in my hand. The keys I'd given to him. I felt my heart break and I realised instantly what I had done. What I had lost. But for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to run after him; it was as if all energy had been removed from my body and I couldn't do anything, other then stare after him.  
'I love you too...' I whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a month since I had heard or seen Frank. Ray continued to tell to give him space and eventually I got bored and quit going to school. Grams stayed with me when mum and dad left and I spent almost every second of every day in the basement. I had hardly eaten, resulting in weight loss and waves of nausea. Frequently I passed out and was taken to hospital. The doctors said some shit about the importance of eating and that I was border line anorexic. I couldn't bring myself to get up, shower or even go to work. I wasn't sleeping. And Frank wasn't the only one gone. Mikey had gone too, I hadn't seen him since that night in the house with Pete.  
Nothing had happened with Pete, his parents had money coming out of their ass and had admitted him into a rehabilitation centre. I didn't hear much about him after that, and to be honest, I didn't want to.  
I was sat in the basement, staring at nothing when Grams shouted me. As soon as I got to my feet, I felt dizzy. I dragged myself up the stairs and into the kitchen.  
'Two letters for you.'  
I slumped in a chair and glanced at the letters. One was quite big, which a smaller envelope taped to it, the second letter looking all normal. I pulled the taped one from the big one and ripped it open.

Gerard,  
That kid you were seeing did this and had it sent to my place. He said that you wouldn't be think about the future, so he's thinking about it for you. I don't know what this is, but you should thank him.  
Bert.

I furrowed my eyebrows and surveyed the big envelope before pulling it open.

Dear Mr Gerard Arthur Way,  
You have been accepted into the school of Visual Arts in New York City. Your portfolio was extremely impressive and your style completely original and unique. It would be our absolute pleasure to have you...

I dropped the letter onto the table, eyes wide. Frank had sent off an application form with my portfolio to the... Why would he do that! And I got in! What the fuck. I grabbed the second letter and ripped it open to see Frank's messy handwriting.

You'll get it. You'll get in. I just know it. It might be an invasion of privacy or whatever, but I had to do it. You deserve an amazing future. I am willing to help you get that and am willing to be apart of it if you will have me. I am sorry about all the shit, I freaked and left because I am a coward. But I aren't scared any more. I love you.  
Frank.

I had to see him.  
I showered, changed and took a shot of espresso, grabbing the acceptance letter and leaving the house. I clutched it so tight, almost as if it was an acceptance letter to Hogwarts or some shit. I was half way down the street when my phone rang. I pulled it from my pocket.  
Ray.  
'Gerard, where are you?'  
'Looking for Frank, I have to talk to him.' I had a slight swing in my step for some fucked up reason. I could feel make up sex on the horizon! 'What are you doing right now? And did you know that he sent off my portfolio to SVA and-' I stopped dead as his next words shattered my happiness, my heart drooping.  
'So are we.' I furrowed my eyebrows and a frown slowly made it's way onto my face.  
'What the fuck d'you mean?'  
'We haven't seen him since the other night, Gee.. Wait.' There was a noise and muffled voices, then a second voice.  
'Gerard, listen to me. The other day, Wentz was let out of his centre. I have a really bad feeling.' Fuck. What if something really bad had happened!?  
'Gee, where are you?' Ray again.  
'Around the corner from yours.'  
'Meet me outside and we'll go to his house.'  
I hung up without a goodbye and reached Ray's house in a matter of seconds. Ray was stood outside, looking as worried as I felt. I hadn't seen him in a while, but nothing about him had changed.  
'You look thinner.' He muttered as I thrust the letter into his hands. I grunted something that Ray didn't hear as he pulled the top of the letter out, his eyes slowly scanning the letter, widening.  
'He did this?' He muttered. I nodded, a single movement, staying silent.  
'C'mon.' He said, leading the way down the street and handing me the letter again. It was weird how this whole time I had known Frank, I hadn't once met his mum.  
She answered the door almost instantly and as soon as she did, I felt a wave of nausea pass over me. She looked just like him. The dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin.  
'Ray! It's so nice to see you again.'  
'You too, Momma Iero. I was wondering, is Frank home?' Momma Iero? Really Ray?  
She smiled and shook her head.  
'He got a phone call a few days ago from two of his friends back home. He took off instantly to visit them.' I rubbed my chin and let out a sigh.  
'Fuck...' She patted my shoulder affectionately and smiled weakly.  
'It's okay, Gerard.' My eyes widened.  
'How d'you know my name?' She blushed, but smiled proudly.  
'Darling, my son is extremely good at describing people. I knew who you were before I even took you in properly.' I smiled, quite proud of the comment. 'Now, tell em what's wrong.'  
'We think that the someone who hurt him before is back. If he is, he'll hurt Frankie.' She bit her lip and nodded.  
'Ray, Gerard... Please, find my son.' She begged.  
I nodded, this time touching her shoulder to comfort her.  
'Ms Iero, I love your son. Other then the dicks I go around with, he is the best thing that ever happened to me. I promise you, I will find him and make sure that he's safe, even if it kills me.'  
And even if it makes me a killer.

Kat, Lynz and Ray were sat around, smoking and drinking coffee. I couldn't sit. Hell, I couldn't even drink coffee!  
'Are you really just going to sit there?' I demanded. Kat sighed and stood, coming towards me and taking me in her arms. For a second, I relaxed into his soft touch, but I soon pushed her away. I could be relaxed; I had to be looking for Frank!  
'We need to wait for Bob and we need to think logically.' She said calmly.  
'Fuck Bob! And fuck logic! Frank could be hurt, scared. He could be dead!' I snarled.  
'You can't think that way, Gerard. Thinking negatively will just make you feel worse.' I glared in Ray's direction but didn't bite back. It would only get me into trouble.  
'Gerard is right, guys. He's probably the only one talking sense around here.' Bob was stood at the door, a huge bag in his arms.  
'What d'you suggest we do, Gee?' Lynz asked.  
My hands scrubbed through my hair and I let out a huff of breath.  
'We get some shit, get in the fucking van and drive!' Bob nodded, putting the bag on the table. I unzipped it to find rope, chains, food and a fuck load of bottle water. 'Going camping, Bobby boy?' I asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.  
'I didn't know what to bring! Besides, we can get individual bags.' I shook my head at him.  
'D'you think that rope is going to stop Wentz? Bob, you might as well stay home strolling through fucking Tumblr! Has anyone seen Mikey?' I glanced around and everyone stayed quiet.  
I ended up leaving, after barking orders at the others. Grams wasn't in when I got there, I had thrown the letter back on the table and went straight into the basement and began throwing stuff into a bag. Boxes of cigarettes, bottles of vodka, a first aid kit and some fresh clothes. When I find Frank, he'll need something to change into, as will I. I ran upstairs with the bag in hand and went straight into Mikey's room, pulling the picture of us from the wall and opening the safe. Even our parents didn't know about this. I grabbed fistfuls of cash and began throwing it into the bag before pulling out the gun and loading it, stuffing it into the bag and zipping it shit.  
'You promised to only take that money in case of an emergency. More booze isn't an emergency, Gerard.' I ignored Mikey and put the picture back, before turning.  
'It's to help me get Frank back, which you would know all about if you hadn't fucked off!' I threw the bag over my shoulder and took the stairs two at a time.  
'You can't go get him.' He called after me.  
'Like hell I can't!' I shouted, turning towards him, eyes narrowed.  
'Gerard, you don't get it-'  
'No, you don't get it! I love him. You left me, Mikey. For a while, Frank was the only one I had.' I wrote a note to Grams, explaining and left, jumping into Kat's car. Kat and Lynz sat in the front, with Bob and Ray in the back.  
'Lets go.' 

For a while, it was sitting in the van. We stopped a few times to stretch our legs, or to take a piss or whatever. When everyone slept, Kat drove. When Kat slept, I drove. Sleeping wasn't a priority right now, obviously Kat disagreed. After arguing for about three hours, I eventually gave in, curling up on the back seat with Lynz.  
I was woken up a bit later with the words, we're here. Nobody really knew where here was, but we put up with it. I sat up, jumping out of the van and stretching, my eyes surveying the city. The buildings were tall, alleys black. It looked just like home, but it wasn't. Until I got Frank back, I wouldn't have a home. Frank was my home.  
'Right guys, we need to find him, or someone who knows hi-'  
I stopped as I was knocked into by someone, sending me flying into a wall. The kid grabbed me quickly, his hands on my shoulders to steady me, looking all apologetic.  
'I am sooooo sorry!' He said quickly, his black hair covering most of his face. I shrugged away from his hand and glared at him.  
'Fucking will be.'  
'What he means to say is, he's sorry too. He should have been looking where he was going.' Ray said, basically stood in between us, as if worried I would do something like hit the kid. 'He's just in a bitch cause his boyfriend hasn't come home.'  
'Boyfriend?' The kid asked, eyeing me up. I said nothing, simply glared at him. He had dark eyes, a small thin build and olive toned complexion. He was hidden away by a hoodie and jeans.  
'Yeah, you wouldn't happen to know Frank Iero, would you?' Kat asked, coming around the side of the car and joining us. The kid's face lit up and he grinned.  
'You're with Iero!? Fuck, didn't know he could pull something like you...' He muttered, a shy smile entering his face.  
I pushed past Ray, Bob and Kat as so fast that I slammed the kid into the metal casing of one of the closed stores, his eyes wide with fear.  
'You know Frankie! Do you know where he is!?' I demanded, my over excitement obvious.  
'No, I can take you to where we were staying though.' Where we were staying? What the fuck! What if he was sleeping with one of them...  
'And before you get jealous, nothing has nor ever will happen between the two of us. He's just staying with us.' The kid said as if reading my mind. I nodded and pushed away from him.  
'You one of the guys he knew before he left?' I assumed. The kid nodded, holding out his hand for me to shake.  
'Kellin Quinn!'  
I didn't shake his hand. Instead, I committed his name to memory and walked towards the van.  
'Get in. You can give us directions.'  
The drive to the apartment was longer then expected and whilst stuck in the car, everyone other then me interrogated Kellin. Asking stupid questions about Frank which did not make me feel any better. The block we parked outside of was grotty, with graffiti along the walls, wooden boards all over the windows. I cringed inwardly, the frown deep. My baby didn't belong in a place like this. I hopped out of the car and gestured for Kellin to lead the way. Ray, Bob and Lynz were staying in the van and Kat was joining me, for moral support or some shit. Kellin bound up the stairs in front of us, going on about some shit that I wasn't listening to. I'm coming to rescue you, Frankie baby!  
Kellin opened the door and we followed him into the apartment. It was decorated quite nicely if I'm honest, but I was too busy searching for him to take notice of the furniture.  
I stood in the middle of the room, practically seething, listening. I could hear something. A noise which was soft at first, then grew slowly.  
'Oh... Oh my god. Fuck.. Fucking hell!' I followed the sound, stood in the hallway listening.  
'Shit. Oh my god. Yes! Faster!' The moans increased, growing louder and quicker.  
Suddenly, thoughts began to flow through my head. The image of Frank with someone other then me, screaming their name...  
I saw red.  
I came round, being held by Kat as Kellin and some other kid with a blonde part in his hair was pulling a partly pink haired kid from the floor. They were both naked, sweaty and pinky had a bloody nose.  
No Frank.  
'What the fuck man!' Pinky said, standing in front of Blondey, as if hiding his body from us.  
'Yeah, you can't just attack people who are fucking!'  
I didn't blush. I didn't even have time to die of embarrassment.  
'I am really sorry, I'm looking for my boyfriend, I thought...' I trailed off, feeling stupid.  
'If he was here, we probably did fuck him!'  
Instinctively, I started forward, fist clenched and eyes narrowed. Kat stopped me.  
'In this case, you didn't. Alex, Jack, this is Gerard Way. Iero's boyfriend.' Their jaws dropped and they both stared at me as if I was some kid of alien species as Kellin pointed out who was who.  
'Seriously! You're fucking Iero!?' They demanded. I nodded proudly, then sighed.  
'Lucky bastard!' Jack said, resulting in a elbow in the ribs by Alex, who glared at him with mock anger.  
'Look, have you seen him? It's really important.'  
'Not since the other night, why?'  
I gritted my teeth, turning and slamming my fist into the wall. Kat was holding me close, calming me down, soothing me.  
'What's wrong?'  
I whirled back towards them, tears rolling down my cheeks. Not because I had punched the wall. I just had a feeling, deep in the pit of my stomach that we were too late.  
'I have a really bad feeling.'


	12. Chapter 12

Frank.  
When Frank came around, it was too dark to see, although he knew where he was. He shifted slightly, unable to move as he had been tied down. Tied down on his hands and knees, without a shirt.   
Frank rolled his shoulders, feeling the slice on his back stretch and burn, causing him to wince as a sticky flow of something continued down his back. He blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the dark. He could make out a figure, tied to the wall opposite, head slumped and long hair hiding his face and trailing down his chest. The wind blew against the locked door, causing it to shudder and creak.   
Frank gulped back the air to scream for help, then stopped himself. If they were outside, they would know that he was awake. And he was too far in the woods to be heard from any random passers-by.   
He twisted his wrists quickly, trying to set them free but ended up burning them. He could feel the skin rubbing away, causing him to bite his lip to stop himself whimpering.   
He had to free himself and make a run for it. If he ran fast enough, he could get help, save the other kid too. Taking him with him straight away would be too much of a risk.  
Tears rolled down Frank's cheeks at their own accord as he came to a sudden realisation. The same realisation as yesterday and the day after that.   
He may never see Gerard again. The last thing they ever did was argue. He let out a shaky sob and squeezed his eyes shut. He fuck had Gerard fallen for him in the first place. It was awful. And where the fuck had Mikey gone? He's been here for a while, and then just gone. He thought about Gerard smile, his cute little giggle, the way he went on and on when explaining something, the way he spoke through movies, making idiotic little facts. The way he defended those he loved.   
At least if Frank died here, he would know that he was loved.   
He could imagine it now, Gerard screaming at him: 'Save yourself! Don't fucking give up; I can't live without my brother and you too! Think about all of the extraordinary sex you'll miss out on, Frankie!' That was the kind of jump start Frank needed.  
'HELP ME!' He screamed, screwing up his face and shaking.   
Nothing. Of course, he wasn't expecting a superhero to smash through the door. Gerard dressed in spandex, kicking out a load of moves nobody knew he had, putting on a Batman voice. Jeeze, he'd been reading too many comic books, although the thought actually made him chuckle.  
The door rattled and opened and in strolled Wentz. Frank's stomach dropped and he began to shake. He had been here for three days already. Like last time. Only, this time, Frank didn't think he would be coming home.  
'Ready for more fun, Frankie boy?' He sneered, eyes narrowed.   
'Please, please just let me go!' He whimpered, trying to move.  
Pete was by his side in a second, his hand sliding down his bare back. The feeling made Frank retch and dry heave.   
'I'm so not done with you yet.' As soon as he heard the belt buckle jingle, Frank squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed as Pete rid him of his jeans.   
'I want Gee...' He whispered as he sobbed, before ripping out an excruciating scream as Pete began.

Gerard.   
'So, you're telling me, the woods?' I demanded. Alex nodded, his face set in a grimace. Alex and Jack had explained about the first time they found him in the woods, he was tied to a tree by a wooden hut. We were all going to the hut and save Frankie.  
With a back on my back, I set off walking with Alex and Jack. The other followed behind in the van.  
It was getting darker by the time we reached the thicker part of the woods, Jack and Alex walking off in front, whispering to each other, hand in hand.  
I pulled the strap tighter on my shoulder and quickened my pace. The faster we found him, the faster we could get out.   
The woods were dark, the trees thick and too close together, throwing me an uneasy and very claustrophobic feeling. I let my eyes glance around the vast space around us. They could be anywhere, Pete hiding him away like a coward. A small shiver ran down my back and I glanced to the side. He could be watching us right now, his eyes narrowed in slits as he revelled in what he'd done and what he was going to do to Frank. I squeezed my eyes shut, longing for the vodka and cigarettes that were safely in the van.   
Grow the fuck up, Gerard! Vodka is not going to help Frank, now is it?  
I silently agreed with myself as I continued on.   
The wind wailed between the distorted trunks, carrying with it the sickly stench of wood rot, shadows within shadows twisting along and dancing to a silent rhythm in the distance that was so close I could almost taste it. I got into a fight with the branches, hanging too low and scraping my skin, gripping my hair and scratching my cheek as if not allowing me to go any further and with my inner babble, which was mostly agreeing with the branches.   
Don't go any further, Gerard. Why not come back through the day?  
'He could be dead...' The words came out as a soft whisper, caressing the darkness, but I knew they were all too true. He could be dead, it was a huge possibility. But I wasn't going to allow it to haunt me. I would continue until I found him.  
And what if he is dead?   
Well, we'll get to that when and if it comes our way...  
How could I even delude myself by pretending I could get through this without him? Frank had hopped, skipped and jumped straight into my life and honestly, I hadn't been ready for it. But thanks to Frank, I was able to get over so many obstacles that were in my way, I was able to feel again. Whether those feelings were happiness, hatred, sadness or love, Frank had been there the whole time. And without him, I would cease to exist. That was the bottom line, the whole truth. I should just quit pretending and get used to the fact that when I step into the hut, it might not go the way I want it. But I couldn't. I couldn't tell myself that he was dead and turn back, I couldn't even tell myself that that might be a situation I may face. I would save Frank. I would storm into the hut like some superhero and kick ass, rescue the damsel in so much fucking distress and save the day! Jeeze, I read too many comic books!  
Whilst battling my inner most fears of Frank not being around, I didn't even realise that Jack and Alex had stopped walking and were staring at each other. And thus, I walked into them, tripped and was the only one out of the tree of us to fall face first into a pile of leaves, roots, plants and possibly mud, a gash on my forehead matching the one on my cheek. I let them help me up, wiping the crap from my face whilst glaring at them and muttering cuss words under my breath.  
'You 'kay?' Jack asked me. He didn't have a smile or smirk on his face and his eyes weren't all full of humour. He was completely emotionless. I hadn't known him a while, but the expression seemed foreign on his face, like it didn't belong there.  
'Do I look it? What the fuck are you doing just standing there anyway!' I demanded.  
'Listen!' Alex hissed.   
Instantly I stopped, staring forward and straining everything to hear. Through the silence, came soft muffled screams. My eyes widened. Was that Frank?  
Without any warning to the others or to myself, my legs moved at their own accord, throwing me forward in what seem would be a never ending pursuit. The screams grew louder the further I went into the misty darkness and then suddenly, I stopped, throwing a look over my shoulder to see Jack and Alex slowly making their way towards me. I waited, letting the wind carry the words towards me so that I could make out what was being said.   
'GERARD! PLEASE, NO! GERARD HELP ME!'   
I ran.   
'FRANKIE BABY, I'M COMING!' I screamed back, running so fast that I made myself dizzy.   
'Gerard!' Alex and Jack were after me quickly.  
'PLEASE! NO!'   
'I'M COMING I PROMISE!' I stumbled and fell, landing with a thud and staring forward. I tried to drown it out, to not listen to his cries, and pleads and begs. I couldn't listen to that! Tears rolled down my cheeks, causing me to heave and gasp for breath. Jack and Alex were there once again to pull me up.  
'Gerard, please quit shouting. We can't advertise our whereabouts.' Alex told me. I whimpered and nodded.  
'Just help me find him, please...' Alex put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me into his side.  
'Of course we will. Frank is one of our best friends.'   
The walk after that was long and hard. Although the screams broke my heart and tore me apart inside, at least I knew that he was close by. That he was alive, and although we knew that, he still seemed so far away. It almost felt as though he was there, stood right in front of me, but every time I reached him, he turned and ran.   
Eventually we stopped, waiting for the van to catch up and getting our breath back. The screams were closer still and in the distance, something flickered. A light.   
We were close.  
'The hut is over there. We'll move quietly and-'  
I pulled the gun and extra ammo from my bag, stuffing it into my pockets and throwing the bag to jack, turning to the direction of the light.  
'Gerard, are you serious?' Alex demanded.  
'Last resort. I don't have to kill him... I can blow the mother fuckers kneecaps off!' I ignored more protests and hurried off. Whether they wanted it or not, the others had my back.   
The screams had stopped and the silence was deafening. The only noise was me, my thoughts on overload. If everything was silent, did that mean that he was dead!?  
I headed into a sprint, dodging past trees until I eventually reached the hut. I thought about being sneaky, but then changed my mind. I went straight to the front door, kicking it and watching it snap open, gun pointed in front of me. The sight before me made my stomach turn and I almost threw up.   
Almost.  
Frank had been tied to the floor on all fours, completely naked, his head slumped forward, eyes closed. His tattoos stood out against his pale skin and vomit stained the floor in front of him, little splats on his hands, arms and his face, blood covering every surface of his body and the floor. His back was covered in slices and open wounds. I watched closely, letting out a sigh of relief as I saw his chest rise and fall. Way too slowly. I didn't have long.   
'Frankie...' I started forward, my arm dropping to my side.   
'Nice of you to join us.' I reeled quickly, facing Pete.  
He was stood against the back wall, his face hidden in the shadows. He had, thankfully, put his jeans on, but was shirtless. He stepped forward, and I could see the stitching in his arm from where Ray had stabbed him. His face was set in a sneer, as if smug about what he was doing.  
'Why the fuck are you doing this!' I demanded.  
'Why the fuck not? I wanted to defile him before I let you have him back, Gerard, just like Mikey.' I flinched.   
'Don't you mention his name!' I hissed.  
'I'll do whatever I so please. I have the upper hand here, Gerard. I have your boyfriend half dead and his friend on his way to joining him.' I glanced up to see a guy tied to the wall, hair hiding his face.   
'You're a sick, twisted, evil little fuck d'you know that!?' I screamed.   
'And d'you know what the best thing is, Gerard? I fucked Frank here before you. In fact, I kept him here for three days, ramming him when I pleased. And then I fucked you, and then your brother. In fact, little Mikey was in a relationship with me, too scared to leave. It's funny, thinking about it now, I've been in front of you every step of the way.'   
'I'll fucking kill you.' I threatened. I was so glad that my voice didn't give away the fact that I was scared. It was strong, powerful. I almost believed it.   
Pete laughed and shook his head. 'With what!' Well, he hadn't seen the gun...  
'I told you in my house, if I saw you again, or if you touched him again, I would kill you. It was both a threat and a promise. I tend to keep my word.' Pete rolled his eyes.  
'You haven't got it in you.' He shrugged. I smirked.   
'Haven't I?'   
Pete turned his back to me and began to pace. Whilst he wasn't looking, I placed the gun on the floor by a table leg, out of sight.   
'You may be a nut job, Gerard, but killing just isn't your style.'   
'How do you work that one out?'   
'If you wanted me dead, I would already be dead.' I smirked and shrugged.  
'Wrong. You see, I am a long like you, beyond help. But, I'm also different.' Pete turned to me, eyebrows furrowed.  
'How?'   
'Well, you rape innocent people, manipulating people into helping with even even realising. You kill, aimlessly for fun. I happen to have a conscience. If I did something wrong, it would haunt me and hurt me for a while. But if I was to do something right, I would get over that situation and be happy with myself.'   
Pete didn't say anything, instead he lunged for me, knocking over a table, causing things to clatter on the floor. He laid upon me, punching and screaming. I rolled him over, catching him multiple times in the face.   
'Implying what, Gerard?' He demanded as I gripped his throat, squeezing my fingers, causing his face to grown purple.  
'Implying that killing you would make me oh-so happy.'  
Pete laughed through his coughs, screwing his face up. I let him go, slamming his face into the floor and standing, scooping up the gun, checking safety and pushing it into the waistband of my jeans, my back to Pete. Once done, I turned back towards him. Pete had sat up, rubbing his face with a wicked smile.   
'You've got some serious game, Gerard. I would love to have you on my team.' I smirked and watched as he shakily stood, blood rolling from his nostril towards his top lip, a slit in his eyebrow.  
'You dream big, Wentz. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to collect what belongs to me and his friend before they both die.' Pete started laughing.  
'You aren't taking them without a fight, Way. One of us is going to die, you realise that, right?' He cracked his neck and sighed, running his tongue along the stream of blood.  
'I was hoping you would say that.'  
I was about to pull the gun from my waistband when a cough and a soft groan stopped me. I glanced past Pete to see Frank's head slowly raising. His eyes met mine and they widened instantly, blinking a few times as if to check to see if it was real.  
'Gerard? Wha-what are you doing h-here... No no no. This isn't right. You can't be here, you'll get killed or something.' I smiled through a brim of tears and shrugged.  
'It's like what Kat said, Frankie. 'It's that feeling you get where you would genuinely die for someone. When you are literally risking your life for that one person. When you completely feel safer around them, or when you feel in sync with that person, like they are another part of you. When they accept you for your past and for all the dumb shit you're done in your life and the only reason they give you when ask why is; I love you.' That's why I'm here.' Tears rolled down his cheeks and he shook his head.  
'No....' He whispered continuously.  
'Well, isn't that touching!' Pete said. I rolled my eyes and turned to him, just as he came at me. With a swift movement and flash of silver, Pete plunged forward, striking me in my stomach. I lost my breath and touched where he had just been, glancing down. A sticky liquid greeted me. Blood. Spurting to the floor and soaking my hands and shirt. Everything seem to go in slow motion. I felt my knees buckle, my ears ringing and my vision blurring. I glanced up to see Pete, brandishing a knife, blood covering it's surface and his hand. I glanced at Frank, who was screaming, his eyes wide, fresh tears splashing his cheeks. I shuffled towards Frank, trying to shield his body before assessing my stomach. Nothing as bad as if could be. Like the black knight said in the Monty Python and the Holy Grail, ''tis but a scratch!''  
'I always have the upper hand, Gerard my friend, always. Now, I would hate to leave so suddenly, but you guys are boring me.' He grabbed a lighter and began walking to a cabinet. Probably oil. He was planning on burning this place down around us...  
On his way past me, I kicked hard in the side of his knee, hearing a crunch and Pete's screams. He raced to sit up, yelling in pain as he clutched his knee. As soon as he was distracted, I pulled the gun from my waistband and grabbed the barrel, holding it up with the little strength I had left. I was already, slowly beginning to feel weaker.  
'Hey Pete?' I called. As soon as he looked at me, his eyes widened. But he didn't have time to say anything, as I struck him in the face with the butt of the gun. As soon as he fell, unconscious, I dropped the gun and slumped by Frank's side, pressing my hand to the hole in my stomach, gulping in air and trying to steady my breathing.  
'Frankie, are you okay?' I gasped, teeth gritted.   
'Of course I am! Are you..?' I nodded, a few jerky movements.  
'Fuck! Why did you have to come here, Gerard? You could have died.' I swallowed, trying to rid myself of dry mouth.  
'At least.. I'm with you..right?'   
My vision blurred and I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness.  
The door was kicked open and Jack, Alex, Kellin, Bob and Kat ran in. Jack took one look around and almost passed out, Alex gripping his hand, making sure he was okay. Kellin spotted the guy hanging on the wall and walked over slowly as Bob rushed over, untying Frank and wrapping something around his shaking frame. I smiled weakly at Kat who shook her head back and fourth as Frank began screaming at Bob.  
'I don't need help, Bob! Gee and the other kid do!' Bob sighed and glanced at me as my eyelids drooped slightly. Out of nowhere, Kellin started screaming.   
'No! Fuck.. HELP!' Alex turned, raising his eyebrows and everyone glanced at Kellin.  
'IT'S VIC! HELP ME GET HIM DOWN!' Alex cussed and jumped up, Jack following him. Together, and with the help of Bob, they slowly and carefully got the kid down.  
'Vic, honey, it's going to be all okay.' Kellin whispered, stroking his cheeks, tears rolling down his own.  
'I'm sorry, Kell. I had no idea that it was Vic.' Frank said.   
'It's fine...'   
My head slowly began to hang to the side, darkness taking over and my whole body going numb. If I was to die, right now, at least I knew that Frankie was okay. It was too much. I needed to sleep, to rest my head and close my eyes.   
The last thing I heard was Frank, begging for me to stay with him.


	13. Chapter 13

Frank.  
Frank didn't leave Gerard's side once. Well, at first he was made to, but then he stayed, even slept in the hospital. The doctors had induced Gerard into a coma, so that he could fully recover from the injury, all Frank needed was a few hundred stitches on his back and arms and he was fine. Frank had been surprised when Gerard's parents came, stood around his bed sobbing. If Gerard himself had see them, he would probably have had a heart attack. The others visited almost everyday, although it felt like they were checking on Frank too. Sat being unable to do anything, Frank felt useless. Ray would come in with Mikey and teach him their songs so that he could play for Gerard, not that Ray and Mikey were actually talking at the moment. He even sung for him on a night. Kat came with the news that Pete had been found wandering the woods with a broken leg and with no recollection of the events. Again. He'd been taken into custody and they had admitted him to another rehabilitation centre. Frank woke up on the third week of being in the hospital to Rosie, a nurse who had been looking after them all, and a few over nurses checking Gerard. The nurses went on about how Gerard was still in a critical state but it looked better, then they left, Rosie lingering.  
''S he okay?' Frank asked her. She glanced at him and smiled.  
'I'll tell you what they won't, he'll wake up soon.' Frank's eyebrows furrowed.  
'You think so?' He asked and Rosie shook her head.  
'Gerard was in a critical state the first hour for being here, Frank. As soon as you came in, his recovery truly started. I know that he will wake up soon.'   
De ja vu. Almost exactly what had happened with Gerard and Mikey. Rosie left quickly, leaving Frank on his own with his thoughts and with his sleeping beauty. He hadn't actually tried talking to him, other then singing to him, that was it. The way he saw it was that he would say everything he needed to say, when Gerard was awake and able to speak back. Frank took his hand and sighed.  
'I am so sorry for everything, Gee, I really am. For getting you into this shit, for not trusting you, for not being able to do anything back there. Nothing I do can show you how sorry I am, nothing I can say can describe how much I love you.' Frank sighed. 'Everything is fine. Ray won't talk to Mikey after he found out that he knew where I was. I know you didn't know him, but Vic is okay too. He keeps saying how he's going to thank you when you wake up, and Kellin is thankful too. Your 'rents and Grams came to see you, which surprised me honestly. Your mum was distraught, sobbed her heart out. Even my momma came, she brought you a comic...'   
Frank glanced down. Everyone else had found it easy to talk to Gerard, but Frank couldn't, it was like he couldn't put anything into words.   
'You're doing a great job, Frankie.' Frank glanced up to see Mikey stood in the doorway.   
'D'you reckon he can hear me?' Frank asked, unusually, not growing embarrassed like he thought he would.   
'I fucking hope so. I've been talking to him too. And you're literally all he has now, if it wasn't for you saying all of that stuff to him, he would have shot himself. Bob wouldn't have been able to stop him.' Mikey moved from his spot and sat by Frank. 'I'm glad he has you.'  
Frank said nothing, simply sat and stared at Gerard. Even plastered in cuts and bruises, Gerard was still beautiful, sleeping peacefully.  
'He sleeps better when you're there, you know.' Frank glanced at him, eyebrows raised, but still stayed silent. 'I reckon it's why he is so peaceful, cause he knows that you're there.' Frank hadn't ever thought about it that way. He glanced back at Gerard as his mum walked in. Mikey stayed silent, watching her, obviously not being seen.   
'How are you holding up, little man?' She asked, sitting opposite us at Gerard's other side.  
'Been better.'   
'I spoke to Kell, he told me what that boy did to you and Vic. What he did to you last time.' Frank glanced down, feeling ashamed. Mikey let out a soft sigh and took Frank's hand, squeezing it softly, making him feel slightly better. 'Why didn't you tell me, baby?' She whispered, voice cracking.   
'I couldn't. I didn't want to worry you. I'm fine though, Momma.' She smiled weakly at his strength and glanced down at Gerard.  
'I know you are. Do you love him?' She asked.  
Frank didn't know how to respond, so he didn't. Instead, he just stared down at Gerard, his face blank.  
'Don't deny it, Frankie. Love is a beautiful thing and you know what I think? I think you're really, really hurting for him sweetheart, and here's the secret: he feels the same. Whether you know it or not, this boy loves you with every fibre of his being. I saw it in his eyes when he first showed up at the house, before he said it to me, before he risked his life for you. And I know that you feel the same. Do me proud, baby, like always.' She pressed a kiss to Gerard's cheek, blew a kiss to Frank and then she left. Frank wiped the tears from his cheeks and let out a shaky sob, closing his eyes as Mikey took back his hand.   
'I like your mum, Frankie, she's nice.'   
Frank blinked, meeting Gerard's bloodshot eyes. He rushed forwards instantly, his hands fluttering around his chest and his face, not sure what to do or how to even go about it.   
'You're awake! Oh my, you're awake!' Frank was sobbing now, his head resting in Gerard's neck as Gerard stroked his hair softly, soothing him.  
Everyone piled in through the door, the nurses checking Gerard over and leaving again, Ray stood by Mikey, who were hand in hand. Whether Ray hated him right now or not, he loved Mikey. Bob was stood with the biggest grin Frank had ever seen on his face, Kat and Lynz at each side of him, their heads on his shoulders. Alex and Jack were stood in an embrace and Kellin stood with Vic, who was in a wheelchair. Everyone held the same grateful and relief-filled smiles on their faces. But Frank ignored them, pulling away and staring into Gerard's eyes.   
'I love you so much. You're stuck with me now, forever. If you ever scare me like that again, you sassy son of a bitch, and so help me... God, I love you...' All Gerard did was giggle softly, ignoring everyone, resting his forehead against Frank's.   
'I wouldn't have if any other way, you're mine. Forever and a day.'  
'And the day after that, baby.' Gerard's face lit up and he pressed his lips softly to Frank's, his fingers still playing with his hair.   
'Cuse me, thanks..' Gerard glanced up, keeping his face close to Franks, his eyes widening.  
'Mum? Dad?' He whispered, his voice cracking and his eyes filling with unshed tears. Frank glanced up too and a soft smile made it's way onto his lips.  
'Oh, Gerard! I thought we had lost you!' His mum sobbed, flying forward and hugging him softly, peppering kisses all over his face. Gerard did nothing, simply stared at nothing, tears rolling down his cheeks, his eyes wide.   
'You give us a real scare, son.' His dad said, his hand clamping on his shoulder.   
'Why are you here?' He muttered, his voice thick with unspoken words. His mum looked slightly shocked at the question and took his face in her hands, wiping the tears.   
'What do you mean?' His eyes flickered towards Mikey, who dropped his head.  
'I just- After Mikey's death..I thought..it was my fault.'   
'Don't be silly! Mikey's death was an accident, a horrible accident. Me and your father still love you, Gerard, you're our son. Just because you was driving the car, doesn't mean it was your fault and doesn't mean that we would love you any less, you got that?' Gerard nodded and a soft smile tugged at his lips as his mum placed a kiss on his forehead.  
'Now, we'll leave you to your friends.' As she passed, his mum threw Frank the biggest smile he'd ever seen, smiling back and watching as her and her husband left the room.  
Frank glanced back at Gerard who was staring down at his hands, which he was playing with nervously.  
'Gee..' Gerard shook his head.  
'I never want to talk about that, ever. That was way too weird!' Kat giggled softly at Gerard's comment and Gerard glanced back at Frank.  
'Your hair is longer.' He commented, his fingers entwining in the unruly mess.   
'I didn't have time to get rid of it.'   
Gerard hooked his finger underneath Frank's chin and pressed his lips to his. 'Don't, I like it.'   
With a soft smile and a knowing look between them, everyone rushed forward, hugging the shit out of Gerard, and Frank and each other. Kat yelled at Gerard, threatening to hurt him if he ever scared her like that. Bob and Ray stood grinning and joking with Alex and Jack, Vic got to say his thanks and Kellin with over watching with a small smile. Frank glanced up, his eyes meeting Mikey's. He was stood against the wall, his face set in his usual poker face.   
'I'm glad you aren't dead, big brudda.' Mikey said. It sounded quiet, barely leaving his lips. But as soon as his words were spoken, they silenced everyone, and every head turned towards Mikey. Gerard watched him and they shared a long look, and then, a matching crooked smile.   
Frank's heart lifted and at that moment, surrounded by the people he loved the most, he knew that everything was going to be okay.


	14. Chapter 14

Gerard.  
It had been a month since I had woken up. Things had been okay, I guess. Me and Frank took it in turns staying at each others houses everyday and basically hadn't left each others side since I left the hospital. We hadn't done anything since I came home, Frank didn't want me to get hurt or anything in the process. I spoke to my parents about Mikey, but he still refused to show himself to them. I didn't question why he didn't tell me where Frank was, he was getting enough punishment from Ray.   
We had decided to go on that vacation. Get our minds off of all the shit and have some quality down time together. My mum and dad weren't pleased, but they weren't paying for it. The group was bigger then we had expected: Me, Frank, Bob, Ray, Mikey(who didn't really count), Kat, Lynz, Alex, Jack, Vic, Kellin, Brendon, Pat and Ryan. Two of Jalex's friends were supposed to come too, but ended up not doing. I was sat on the beach with my back to the cabin, only my board shorts on, staring out to sea. It was quite late and dark, I could hear the others giggling away in the cabin.   
'What are you doing out here all by yourself?' Frank asked, sitting down next to me.   
'I wanted some air and alone time.' Frank nodded.   
'Want me to leave?' He asked, causing me to shake my head.  
'So, Ray finally spoke to Mikey. They had a huge argument and Ray took off into the woods, Mike followed him. They aren't back yet.' I bit my lip and sighed, cracking my fingers and taking Frank's hand nervously.   
'They'll be fine.' He reassured me, pressing his lips to my temple.  
'What are they doing inside?' I asked quietly.  
'Being idiots, drinking beer, dancing around. It's the last day, we drive back tomorrow, they wanted a bit of fun.' Frank replied, resting his head on my shoulder and staring out a sea.  
'You mean they wanted intense hangovers for the drive home?' Frank chuckled and glanced up me.   
'I'll drive tomorrow.' He told me, making me screw my face up.  
'No, Frank, let me drive? Please?' He sighed.  
'I'll think about it.' He told me. I carefully pressed my lips to his, hand cupping the back of his neck.  
'Still thinking about it?' I whispered. Frank shook his head, hands on my waist, pulling me down onto him, our lips moving in sync. I could feel Frank through his shorts already and was quite amused; I couldn't say much, I had grown too. Frank trailed his hand slowly up my back, gripping my hair. I trailed kisses down his neck, biting along the skin and collarbone. He was gonna have some marks tomorrow! Without hesitation, Frank trailed a hand down my waist and into my shorts, gripping me firmly and running his thumb across my head, causing me to gasp, squeezing my eyes shut.  
'Can you take me into the cabin and fuck me please?' I breathed. Frank removed his hand and sighed.  
'We can't Gee, you were hurt! There is no way we're doing anything a month after, I'm sorry.' I smirked, stroking his face softly.   
'Didn't you hear me? I want you to fuck me..' Frank's eyes widened and even through the darkness, I could see him growing red.   
'But Gee, I’ve never done it before and I don't want to hurt you.' I stood up, pulling Frank with me, our fingers entwined.   
'I'm always top. I want to be fucked, right now. By you.' Frank swallowed, pressed his lips softly to mine before I lead him off into the direction of the cabin. Frank stopped abruptly, causing me to stop and turn, checking if he was okay and throwing him a questioning glance.  
'Gerard.' He said. I nodded, an eyebrow raised as I waited. 'We haven't known each other that long, but so much shit has gone on in that amount of time. Other then the guys, you are the only person I would ever want to face those situations with again.' With a deep breath, Frank dropped onto one knee, causing me to freeze, hands cupping my face in shock, tears welling up in my eyes. He pulled a platinum band from his pocket, holding it out towards me. 'This, is a promise ring. And this is me, promising that I will protect, cherish and love you with every fibre of my being. This is a promise that one, I will marry you. That is, if you say yes.' Frank stared up at me, all hopeful, eyes wide with nervousness.  
'Yes..' I whispered, causing Frank to jump up with a grin, sliding the ring onto my finger and kissing my lips, his thumb wiping away the tears that were rolling down my cheeks.  
'I love you, so much.' He whispered.  
'I love you too. Now, will you please take me into cabin?' I asked with a playful grin. Frank rolled his eyes and nodded, leading me off for the second time.


	15. Chapter 15

Ray.   
It had been a week since everyone had returned home. Gee and Frank informed everyone of the goings on and that Frank had proposed and everyone seemed fairly happy. Even Gee's parents were happy. Ray had seen it coming, he knew that they were a couple that would last. Like Lynz and Kat. He sighed, staring out of the window into the graveyard. Then again, he had thought that about him and Mikey. He had waited for this day too. The day Mikey left. He dreaded it, but everyone knew that it was inevitable. As he stood in his bedroom, Mikey was saying goodbye to the others. Kat, Lynz and Bobby. Bren, Pat and Ry. Even Jack, Alex, Kellin and Vic. And of course, Frank and Gee. Ray hadn't wanted to be there and the others didn't push him either. He would get a goodbye, when Mikey was finished with the others. As he was reminding himself of the times spent together, Mikey appeared behind him, face set in his usual expression. Ray knew he was there without turning.  
'So, this is it...' He didn't want to face him, he would turn into a right mess if he did. But Mikey had other plans and had moved in front of him, staring at him through his glasses and looking nervous.  
'Are you happy?' Ray asked. Mikey shrugged, hands tucked into his pockets.  
'I don't know how I feel.' He replied simply. Ray glanced down, tears already rolling his his cheeks even though they had hardly spoken. Mikey pressed two fingers to the underside of his chin, lifting it up to face him, the cold chill sending a shiver down Ray's spine.  
'Ray, look at me.' Ray shook his head miserably.  
'I don't want you to go, Mikey.' He sobbed.   
'I'm always going to be around, Ray. You have to promise that you'll try and move on.' Ray shook his head.  
'I can't...'   
'Yes you can.' Mikey let go of his chin and turned, glancing out of the window. 'You have to move on, for me.'   
Ray covered his face, sobbing. Whether he had awaited this moment or not, it didn't make it hurt any less. He ran his hands down his face, dragging the tears from his cheeks and staring at Mikey who still had his back to him.  
'Mikey?' He didn't turn, simply hmmed, cracking his fingers nervously.  
'Will you do something for me before you leave?' Ray whispered. Mikey turned, obviously intrigued and interested in what Ray had to say. He knew what he was going to say, it was just getting it out. Getting it off of his chest and actually asking him. He wanted Mikey to be his first, had wanted it ever since he could remember. But Mikey got Pete and had no time for Ray no more. And then he died. Yes, Ray was still a virgin. Even Bob, the guy devoted on trying to bone Kat and Lynz had slept with someone. It made Ray feel pathetic and alone. Unwanted. He came very close, but Pat wasn't Mikey.  
'You ask and I'll do.'   
'Anything?' Ray asked. Mikey nodded and watched as Ray sat on his bed, legs shaking. What if Mikey rejected him? It wouldn't be the first time. He sighed, resting his chin on his hands.   
'Will you make love to me before you go?' He asked, face growing red. Mikey's eyes widened and he blinked a few times before laughing nervously.  
'Ray... Are you taking the piss or something? That isn't possib-'  
'How do you know that?' Mikey sighed and glanced down, saying nothing. The awkward and tense atmosphere made Ray cringe and he sighed, shaking his head, causing his hair to fly in every direction.   
'Forget it Mikey. It's okay that you don't want it...' He said, dropping his face, chest tight, full of agony. Mikey was in front of his instantly, fingers slowly tilting Ray's chin as he straddled his lap, long thin legs resting on either side of him.   
'I want it.. I just don't want you to get hurt.' Mikey whispered, arms slowly snaking around Ray's neck as he pressed his lips to Ray's. The little breath in his throat hitched and he smiled against Mikey's lips, hands running down his back to grip his ass. Ray suddenly had a flash, bad to the day when he had told Mikey of his feelings. They had been in this exact position, almost slept together too. But Mikey was with Pete at the time, so they didn't. Ray remembered waking up next to Mikey and feeling at bliss, but he left straight away, went to Pete. Ray had understand. Only, Pete wasn't here any more and Mikey wouldn't be for much longer.  
Ray's eyes widened as Mikey ground into him, causing friction between them. Ray could feel the hardness, it made him want more. Ray pulled at the hem of Mikey's shirt, taking it off with ease. Mikey's pale skin held slight scars, smooth upraised little specks cascading around his chest. Ray ran soft kisses down his skin, making the most of every moment and praying it wouldn't end. Mikey rid Ray of his shirt too, dropping it on the floor and kissing his neck. Ray let out a soft appreciative groan and threw his head back as Mikey continued to kiss his neck. Suddenly, he was laid on his back, heart beating frantically as Mikey hovered over him, his hands slowly working on his belt, unclipping it and removing his jeans and boxers. Ray had shiver, nervous, scared, his heart felt like it was going to burst out his chest. He blinked and in that second, Mikey was undressed, staring at Ray with lust filling his eyes. Without warning, Mikey was cupping him and bringing him into his mouth softly, Ray tilting his head and gasping. Mikey continued to work on Ray until he was almost over the edge, seeing stars, but then he stopped, glancing at him.   
'Are you sure?' He asked.  
'I want you to be my first and last, Mikey.' Ray whispered. Mikey grabbed a condom and some lube, squeezing the lube onto his hands as Ray turned over onto his stomach. Mikey parted his legs and stroked his waist as Ray tried to steady his heart beat, sweat already covering his forehead. Mikey slowly pushed a finger in, causing Ray to bite his lip and groan softly. Mikey added another finger, stretching them slightly as Ray shivered, moaning.   
'I'm ready, Mike...' He groaned.   
'Sure?' Ray nodded his reply and Mikey pulled out quickly before lining up and sighing. With his eyes closed, Ray gripped the cover waiting. As slowly as possible, Mikey pushed in, stopping almost instantly as Ray hissed. The pain wasn't unbearable and Ray egged Mikey to continue. Soon, Ray could feel all of Mikey inside him. It felt..right. He dropped his head and let out a low growl as Mikey slowly pulled out, then pushed back in. Once the pain had eased and Mikey had found a rhythm, he sped up, gaining speed whilst gripping Ray's waist.   
'Shit...Mikey.' Ray whispered, eyes squeezed shut as sweat rolled down his back.   
'Ray.'   
'I'm almost there, Mikey!' Ray whispered as a soft fire began to grow in his stomach. Whilst seeing stars, Mikey threw Ray over the edge and they both finished. Once they had cleaned up, Ray slowly began to fall asleep. He couldn't even say anything to Mikey, no words could describe his feelings. 

When Ray woke up, it was still dark outside and Mikey was sat against the wall, fully clothed with his eyes closed.  
'Is it time?' Ray asked.  
'Almost. Get dressed and we'll go.' Ray did as he was told, then found himself walking to the graveyard with Mikey. Ray felt sick to the stomach. Soon, he was going to be on his own again. They stood at Mikey's grave, holding hands as the sky slowly changed from black to blue.  
'So you're going?' Ray asked.  
'Ray, last night was the best night of my life.'   
'But you don't have a life, Mikey, you're dead.'   
'Exactly. Last night topped any moment I favoured when I was alive. Thank you.' Mikey pressed a kiss to Ray's forehead and sighed, stepping away from him and biting his lip.   
'I love you, Ray. More then anything.' Tears were streaming down Ray's cheeks but he said nothing, just watched, hands clenched into fists whilst he shook. 'Goodbye, Ray Toro. Please, don't you ever forget about me. When you toss and turn in your sleep, I hope it's because you can't stop thinking about me...'   
And with a blink, Mikey was gone.  
Ray broke down, sobbing, begging for Mikey to come back, for him not to leave. But didn't Mikey come back. Ray didn't expect him to. Ray sat and cried, his head down, knees tucked into his chest. When he was done, Ray stood, wiping his face with the back of his hand and sighing.  
'Sleep, Little M, my beautiful angel.' And with that Ray turned, a soft smile on his face. At least Mikey was at peace, for now. What? Did you expect Ray to leave him dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all reet enjoyed it! I will get started on the second part soon. Thank youuuuu! :D


End file.
